


What Was Broken

by Mamas413, TheAnimeNerd17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, One Night Stand, just added tag so more people could read, love the kudos, mafia, name spelled Jeager not Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamas413/pseuds/Mamas413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeNerd17/pseuds/TheAnimeNerd17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand and three months later, Eren finds out that he is pregnant with Levi's child, yet Levi is nowhere to be seen.  Levi left Eren alone with the responsibility of a child.  As Eren cleans up his life for the sake of his unborn baby, he comes face to face with the man who broke his heart once again.  Things spiral out of control and make no rational sense, but since when has there ever been reason in Eren and Levi's relationship?</p><p>*This work is also published on Wattpad under TheAnimeNerd17 with Tornadoiris*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning (very minor mention of cutting and depression)

Eren stood in front of a mirror, shirt pulled up. His stomach was revealed. It was slightly round and a little prominent. Three months. It had been three months since we woke up to an empty spot next to him in his bed. No sign of Levi. No note, no text. Nothing. It was like he disappeared. A week after Levi left, Eren became ill. He was throwing up in the morning and having cravings. Don’t forget those mood swings too.

Out of worry for his health, he went his good friend and doctor, Hange. She was a doctor at the local hospital. That day, Eren recived the worst and best news of his life. Hange told him he was pregnant. And the only man he had been with was Levi. The first thought that went through his mind was abortion But this was a life! And his child. He would raise it without Levi.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, tears pooled in his eyes and slipped down his tan face. He gently stroked his stomach with a hand. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this.” He whispered. He bit his lip and looked up at his reflection. He pitied himself. Eren’s young face changed into one of determination. Damn it, he would clean up his life and be the best father...mother...whatever, to this child. He quickly wiped his cheeks dry and took a deep breath, ignoring the scars he saw across his wrists. He didn’t need Levi. He would make it on his own. He walked out of the bathroom and pulled his shirt down. Eren glanced around his small apartment and studied it. The ratty sofa, the twin bed, the dirty floor, all were unsuited for a child to be around.

“I need a new apartment. Maybe I can call Mikasa and Armin about that internship at that publishing company they worked for.” Eren spoke to himself, wanting to change his current life. He patted his stomach affectionately. 

“Don’t worry little one, momma’s gonna get us through this.” He found himself saying. Mother? Ah, well with it! He was the pregnant one so a mother he would be. He walked around to find his phone, determined to call his adoptive sister and best friend. He wanted his child to have the best life possible, the one he hadn’t gotten to have.  
With a deep breath, he heard the dial tone, then Armin’s voice.

“Hey Eren! What’s up?” A grin spread on Eren’s tan face.  
“Hey Armin. About that internship? I think I want to do it.”  
“That’s great! How about you come over to my place so we can talk about it? I’ll call Mikasa and tell her to come over.” Eren let out a soft hum.  
“Alright, I’ll be over in a few then.” With that, he hung up the phone and slipped it onto his pocket. He pulled on a jacket, grabbed his car keys, and walked out to his car. It was silver, like Levi’s eyes.

Mikasa and Armin had no idea that Eren was pregnant. He knew he had to tell them but he didn’t want Mikasa hunting Levi down and murdering him, even though he deserved it. He hopped in his car, buckled up, and drove off. Within in 15 minutes, he arrived at Armin’s home. He parked his car and walked up to Armin’s door.  
Eren knocked a couple times and smiled when the door opened. It was Mikasa who stood in the doorframe.

“Hey Mikasa!”  
“Hey Eren,” she stepped aside and let him come in. Eren walked to the couch and took a seat. Armin walked in and sat next to him.  
“I’m glad you finally decided to change your mind about the internship,” the blonde said with a grin. Eren’s jacket covered his pregnant stomach, which he was glad for. “Yeah I figured I should start cleaning my life up, y’know?” Armin nodded and pulled out some papers. “Let’s start with your résumé.” Eren nodded and answered every question Armin asked. He unknowingly had his hand on his belly the whole time. Mikasa noticed this a few times. After a while, she narrowed her eyes a bit.

“Eren, “ she interrupted suddenly, “why do you keep holding your stomach like a pregnant woman?”  
Eren’s jaw dropped. Mikasa had seen straight through him. He swallowed hard as he felt those pesky tears rim his sea green eyes once again. His breath hitched as a mood swing took over, his hormones kicking in.

“B-because… I-I…” Eren looked down at his shoes as chewed his upper lip. Armin’s baby blue eyes widened as the situation clicked in his mind. He placed a comforting hand on Eren’s shoulder with a soft smile.

“It’s okay, Eren. We won’t judge you. We just want to help you out, alright?” Armin said softly. Eren sniffled and nodded.  
“Who’s the father?” Mikasa asked bluntly, making Armin gasp.  
“Mikasa! Hush!” the blonde hissed protectively. Eren gave her a sad look. “It’s okay. He’s gone so it doesn’t matter,” he shrugged, staying strong inside.  
“Just tell me Eren.”  
“No really-”  
“Tell me who broke your heart.” Eren sighed in defeat, nodding. He held out his pinky finger to her.  
“Promise me you won’t go after him, first,” he demanded in a soft tone. Mikasa nodded compliantly and hooked her pinky with his. The promise was made.  
“Alright. It was… Levi,” he admitted, voice nearly a croaking whisper in the end.  
“Last name?” Mikasa raised a thin brow.  
“Ackerman,” Eren answered in a slightly bitter tone. Mikasa grunted softly. Her last name was the same, but there was no relation between the two. She shoved aside her anger to be there for Eren. She pulled her brother of sorts into a firm hug. Eren clung to her in a child-like way. Armin joined his childhood friends. Both Mikasa and Armin would support Eren through this. They would get through this together, no matter what.

When the hug fest was over, Armin continued to give Eren the interview for the job. Eren easily answered all the questions thrown his way as completely as he could. He wanted, no needed, to get this job. This was for both his and his baby’s sake. He wanted to move out of that trashy, overpriced apartment and purchase one that would be a quality home. Eren wanted a better and happier future for both him and the baby growing inside him. When the interview was over, Armin clapped his hands together excitedly.  
“Now we need to come up with names for your baby, Eren!” he grinned. Armin adored children and always wanted to be involved with anything child related. Eren smiled softly at his childhood friend. “Well, I don’t know the gender yet.” 

Mikasa looked over at her brother’s figure. “How long?” Eren looked at her, brows knitted together. “Huh?”  
“How long have you been pregnant?” Mikasa asked.  
“Oh! Uh… three months and a week, give or take.” The ravenette nodded. Armin pulled out a notebook and pen.  
“Okay, so there is a large chance that it’s a boy so let’s start with boy names.” Eren nodded and the trio started coming up with names.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ __

Levi opened the door to Hange’s doctor’s office and walked in. “Why did you call me here shitty glasses? I have a life to live.”  
Hange grinned as she stood up and went through a filing cabinet. She pulled out a certain file that was labeled “Jeager, E”. “Levi! How have you been? Maybe this time you’ll let me figure out why you’re so short!” she exclaimed. “Hell no, glasses. Now tell me why I’m here.”

Hange pulled out the pictures of ultrasounds and handed them to Levi. “Why the hell are you giving me this?”  
Hange grinned like a fool. “Levi, meet your unborn child!” Levi looked down at the ultrasound and narrowed his eyes. “Haha. It’s not April Fool’s,” the ravenette said dryly.   
“I’m not joking! You were in a relationship with Eren Jeager, were you not?” Levi sighed at that. “I was.”   
“Well! This is your child!” Levi let out a ‘tch’.

“No it’s not. There is no way that shitty brat is pregnant with my kid,” he said darkly. Hange let out a sigh.  
“Levi, you can’t let him go through this alone! You need to fix what you did. That child needs a father in its life.”  
“No. This is a joke. There is NO WAY a man is pregnant. It’s impossible,” Levi said coldly, crossing his arms. Hange sighed and slammed her hands down on the table between them.

“Levi! Eren Jeager is pregnant with your child! He has a uterus with a fetus growing inside. Probably some scientific anomaly, but it’s true. You need to step up and fix what you’ve done or that child will grow up like you did, fatherless and cold and unfeeling and-”  
“Hange stop!” Levi growled, slamming his own hands down on the table.  
“That’s enough. I don’t need to hear this anymore. Just get the fuck away,” he stomped all the way back to his apartment, slamming the door to his room shut. He curled up on his bed and put his face in his hands. This was a mess. He just needed to get away. The brat was not fit to be a part of his life. It wasn’t safe for him. And, somehow, Levi had gone and fucked up by getting Eren knocked up.

“Shit… shit, shit, shit!” he cursed and flopped back on his bed. He didn’t want to be the type of father that his father was, leaving without a trace. Hell, he even loved Eren too much to leave, but his lifestyle wasn’t safe. Eren was young and needed to be free. Levi got up and walked to his kitchen. He needed something that would help him forget about this issue for the rest of the night.

He opened the cabinet above his sink and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “This should do it,” he muttered as he grabbed a shot glass. He opened up the bottle and poured the liquid into the small glass. He wrapped his nimble fingers around the shot glass and tossed it back. The liquor burned as it ran down his throat and settled in his stomach. “Damn, that hit the spot.”

He spent the rest of his night downing the whiskey. He ended up passing out with tear stains on his face, muttering something along the lines of “Eren, I love you. Please forgive me.” Of course, his speech was extremely slurred.

___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ 

 

Eren woke up on Armin’s couch, curled up in some blankets. He had been too tired to drive home so he stayed at Armin’s. He slowly sat up with a yawn, but was cut off when he felt himself getting sick. He ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up. He gripped the edge of the toilet. He faintly heard footsteps running towards him.

Armin gently rubbed Eren’s back. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Eren, letting him rinse his mouth. The brunette’s hormones started to act up. He started to ball his eyes out and cling to his best friend. He sobbed like a child. “A-Armin! Why me?! I’m not ready to be a mother. I won’t be able to raise it on my own! I think I better put it up for adoption. It’ll have a better life without me in it.”

Armin gently rubbed Eren’ back to help him calm down. “Eren, don’t say that. I bet you’ll be an amazing mother and you don’t have to do this alone. Mikasa and I can help. And I bet if we ask our other friends, they’ll help.” Eren sniffled and wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve. “Okay, thank you Armin,” he said softly. He stood up and smiled slightly. Armin handed him his toothbrush, making the brunette chuckle. Eren brushed the vomit flavor out of his mouth. Armin helped him clean himself up.

“Thanks Armin. You’re the best,” Eren out on a smile. Armin smiled back at him.  
“No problem Eren. You’ve always helped me when we were younger, now I’m just returning the favor,” the blonde tugged Eren out to the kitchen. Mikasa was up and making eggs and bacon.  
“Time to eat up, Eren. You’re eating for two,” Mikasa mothered him, making the boy blush.  
“Yeah, yeah mom,” he huffed softly. The trio ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Armin announced they would give Eren a tour of their office building. They all quickly got dressed and piled in Mikasa’s car.

“Pregnant man calls shotgun!” Eren grabbed the front seat. Armin rolled his eyes playfully.  
“Sure, sure, now you use that as an advantageous excuse,” he teased, squishing himself into the backseat. Mikasa got in the driver’s seat and started the engine, playing the radio. During the drive, Eren’s stomach churned, but not with morning sickness. He was nervous. He wanted and needed to get this job. This wasn’t just for his sake now, but for his baby’s sake as well. Armin chatted up a storm from the back in the meantime. Eren finally decided to tune into what he was saying.

“You’ll love the setup. It’s so modern and cool, Eren!” Armin chirped. Eren nodded like he had been listening the whole time.  
“Damn. I’m going to have to park three blocks away guys. Sorry,” Mikasa muttered, pulling off into a parking garage. The three got out and began to walk towards the office through the city. Eren looked all around, tuning the world out as his sea green eyes lingered over the beautiful buildings. He glanced in front of him and gasped. That face… he knew that gorgeous face. Eren’s breath hitched as the black haired man stopped several feet away. Eren stopped walking and held his stomach protectively. Mikasa asked if he was alright, but Eren didn’t hear. All he could focus on was him.

“L-Levi?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos! Don't be scared to leave comeents and such. My friend, TheAnimeNerd17 and I started this fanfiction on a whim. During school we pass a notebook back and forth, writing this story! I hope you all enjoy it!

“L-Levi,” Eren breathed out in pained shock. The world around them seemed to stop. If you took it out of context, you would have thought it was love at first sight. Levi’s steel grey eyes seemed to pierce Eren’s soul as they locked eyes. Eren wanted to run. He wanted to be as far away as he could get from that man. 

“Uh, I need some space. Go inside,” Eren said. Mikasa nodded and was dragged inside by Armin.

“Eren,” Levi said in his monotonous voice.

“Levi, w-why are you here?” Eren asked, voice trembling. He was scared, no, terrified, to be near the man that got him pregnant. Levi took a step forward towards him, which led to Eren taking a step back.

“Hange told me something interesting,” Levi hummed out. “R-Really? Like what?” Eren asked, keeping his arms around his stomach.

“So, you’re pregnant?” Levi asked, walking closer.

“Why do you care?” Eren said, anger filling his sea green eyes. “You left! Why the hell would you give a damn?” Tears welled up in his eyes as he glared at Levi.

“I left to keep you safe.”

“To keep me safe from what?! Is it really enough to leave your own child?!” the brunette yelled, tears slipping down his cheeks. Levi walked up to Eren and cupped his cheeks.

“I’m in the mafia and I have a lot of enemies. If they knew about you, they would use you against me.” Eren shook his head. “I don’t want your excuses!” He turned around and sprinted into the building. He didn’t believe Levi. He ran inside and into the bathroom by the entrance, slamming and locking the door shut behind him. He leaned against it and panted, sinking to the floor and hugging his knees. He buried his face in them and silently sobbed as tears soaked his jeans. Levi still stood outside, standing in something like shock. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and comfort the brat, but he didn’t know if it was safe. Levi quickly glanced around him before deciding to say ‘fuck you’ to the world. He ran inside and casually looked for where Eren could be hiding. He saw the bathroom and walked over, jiggling the doorknob.

“O-Occupied!” Eren’s hoarse voice called from the other side. Levi felt his heart break a little from the sound.

“Open the damn door, brat,” Levi said softly. A breath could be heard being sucked in.

“NO!”

“Brat open-”

“NO!”

“Eren please,” Levi sighed. Eren slowly opened the door a crack. Levi wasn’t going to have that. He shoved the door open and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Eren backed away with a hurt look.

“Please just listen Eren. I left because I had to-”  
“You left because you didn’t care about me. You just tossed me to the side like some street whore!” Eren found his voice rising a pitch.

“No, Eren. I didn’t. I care, I just-”

“Do you even realize what you meant to me, Levi?”

“Trust me, I don’t mean any-”

“You were my first Levi! I gave my body to you! I gave my heart to you! And you just threw it in the trash! You have no idea what I’ve been through! All because of you!” Eren screamed.

“Eren please! You won’t listen to me! I love-”

“You know what, I’m done with your shit. You left me and our baby. I’m done. I don’t want to see you ever again!” Eren wiped his flood of tears as he brushed passed Levi, running out of the bathroom. Levi’s jaw dropped and he nearly felt a sob of his own escape. He punched the wall, leaving a hole.

“DAMN IT!” he yelled in anger and despair. Levi took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. If Eren saw him like this, the kid would be scared shitless. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his cravat. He needed to see Hange to help him out with this. As he walked out of the bathroom, he pulled his phone out and dialed Hange’s number. He let out a sigh as she picked up.

“Short stuff! You never call me! What do you need?” she asked.

“It’s Eren. I just saw him and tried to explain why I can’t be with him. He had a break down and left. What do I do to convince him that what I do for a living is true?” He could hear her hum on the other end of the line.

“Honestly, Levi, if he doesn’t want to be with you or believe you, then leave him be.” With that, Hange hung up on him. Levi glared at his phone before putting it away. “Alright, have it your way brat.”

As Eren walked around the building in search of his friends, he realized he was lost. He entered a dark hallway and didn’t notice that he was being followed. A strong hand slapped over the pregnant man’s mouth as a needle was inserted into his neck.

“That’s it. Just sleep. Levi will be begging at my feet soon,” a deep voice said as Eren fell into a deep sleep, going limp against the stranger.

The man picked Eren up and walked away. A few hours later, Eren woke up, tied to a bed, naked. He instantly tried to get free.

“Calm down or you’ll hurt yourself,” spoke a voice. A man walked out of the dark corner, smirking cruelly. “Now, let’s have some fun,” he licked his lips. Fear flooded Eren’s entire body. Tears welled in his eyes. “No, please no!” His baby, he needed to keep it safe. “S-Someone! Help!” he screamed, voice cracking.

Positioned outside at a window, a sniper pulled a trigger, the bullet going into the sick man’s head. Eren watched with wide eyes as the man fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. The sniper spoke into an ear piece.

“I got ‘im bro!” the ginger stood up. Her name was Isabel. Eren looked out the window, staring at the bullet hole, unable to see Isabel from his position.

“Oh my God. I’m going to die,” he panted in fear, pulling against the bonds that held him down. The rope rubbed the tender scars on his wrists, making them feel raw and exposed. He squirmed around to try and make any form of gap that he could slip his wrists out of. Isabel listened through her earwig.

“Farlan, Bro said we need to go inside!” she called out to the dirty blonde man that sat in the corner. Farlan sighed.

“Really? Can’t Levi just go in himself?” he whined. Isabel shook her head. “Of course not! He wants to have a dramatic entrance,” she winked, clicking the single bullet cartridge out of the sniper rifle. Farlan sighed and stood. He followed the redhead out of the building they were positioned in and to the building Eren was held in.

Inside, Eren had made his wrists bleed, but he was free. The pain hardly bothered him, being only a numb tingle. Outside the room, Farlan stopped Isabel.

“I’ll get him. This guy was a disgusting pig so there is no telling what he’s done in there to Eren,” he said in a brotherly tone. Isabel nodded and stood back as Farlan kicked the door down. Eren threw things at the stranger entering.

“Eren calm down!” Farlan yelled, grabbing the bloody wrists gingerly. Eren panted and looked around like a wild animal.

“Shhh… it’s okay. You’re safe now. Come with us. Here,” Farlan handed Eren some oversized clothes from his pack. Eren nodded, taking a deep breath. He decided to trust this guy. He had no real other options. He took the clothes and dressed himself.

“I’m Farlan, by the way. Isabel is outside the door,” Farlan added, leading Eren out.

“Hey Eren! We’ve heard so much about you from Big Bro! Look at you! So cute!” Isabel cooed over the brunette, making him blush and shuffle his feet nervously as he walked.

“W-Where are you taking me?” he asked at last, finding his voice after the scary ordeal he had been through.

“Just trust us and follow us. You’ll see. We’ll take you home later,” Farlan answered, ducking down some dark alleys. Eren couldn’t help but hesitate. He gulped, heartbeat spiking.

“It’s okay Eren. We’ll protect you,” Isabel promised softly. Isabel ended up chatting up a storm with Eren. Well, it was really one-sided. Farlan approached a steel door and knocked. A slightly muffled voice came through. 

“What’s the code?” 

“Wings of freedom.” A small slit opened up.

“ID.” Farlan and Isabel slid two cards into the slit. After a moment, the door opened up. A man with well-kept hair and thick eyebrows handed the cards back. 

“He’s waiting for you and he’s not happy,” Irwin said. Farlan rolled his eyes.

“What’s new?” He walked in, gently guiding Eren by the shoulder. Isabel ran in front of them and kicked open a door. 

“Big Bro!” She yelled. 

“Isabel, please,” came a familiar voice. Eren froze up.

“Oh hell no! I don’t want to see that bastard!” Eren screamed. Farlan kept a tight hold on him as he practically shoved him into the room. 

“If it wasn’t for him, you would have been raped then killed,” Farlan said before grabbing Isabel and leaving the room, shutting the door behind them.

Levi looked up at Eren.

“Take a seat, brat.” Eren glanced at him as he slowly took a seat. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and eaten like cake. Eren shifted in his seat and winced slightly when Levi spoke. 

“What, no thank you? I just saved you and your baby’s life.” 

Eren shot him a deadly glare.

“Thank you.” He said with venom dripping from his words. Levi let out a soft hum.

“This was what I was trying to tell you. This is why I left. But now people know about you, so I’ll have to stick around to protect you.” Eren shook his head.

“No, stay away from me and my baby. My friends can keep me safe.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. 

“Where were they this time?” He asked. 

The hormones kicked in. Eren curled up as tears filled his beautiful eyes. 

“I… I… I,” He stuttered, hugging his knees to his chest as he started to cry. 

“I don’t know! I-I’m so scared!” He was scared of everything, of Levi, of being hurt, of being pregnant, of possibly losing the baby, of failing as a mother.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! It's not as long as the others but it's stilla great chapter! Enjoy!

Levi’s steel gaze softened when the younger boy broke down. He shifted uncomfortable, biting his lip.

“Hey...uh, brat...d-don’t cry,” he tried to sound nice. He reached out a shaky hand out to try and help Eren. Eren flinched away. He eyed the hand a bit coldly.

“Don’t touch me,” he said in a soft voice. Levi stomped his foot, losing his temper a bit.

“Eren, just calm down. Please!” Levi wanted to be listened to. He hated being ignored.

“You know, I didn’t want to leave you. I did it to keep you safe. God knows I didn’t want to leave you like that! This is what I do. It’s the world I live in. I need you to understand that you’re not safe anymore. If you’d just let me fucking help you, brat!” Levi snapped before he could be interrupted.

Eren sniffled and listened to Levi, hand drifting to rest on his stomach as he watched the father of his baby. Levi was just as stunning as Eren remembered. A little short but sleek and handsome with dark hair and eyes that looked at him in concern.

“So I can’t just go stay in one of those safe houses for people in these situations?” he asked softly. Levi stepped forward and kneeled next to Eren, looking in his beautiful orbs.

“No, you can’t. They will get you and rape you and kill you. I will not trust those charity dickheads to protect you and our child,” Levi hissed. Eren’s eyes widened.

“You just said OUR baby,” he whispered.

“I did. It is part my little shit, isn’t it?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. I’ve never been with anyone but you. I just thought that you didn’t want anything to do with it,” Eren replied. Levi couldn’t help himself and pulled Eren into his arms. Eren immediately stiffened and didn’t hug back.

“Just shut up brat,” Levi said in a barely audible voice. Eren took a deep breath and hid his tear stained cheeks on Levi’s shoulder. He needed someone to rely on and protect him from whoever was trying to kill him. He was so, so scared. He held his unborn baby and whimpered softly in fear. Levi rubbed his back, wanting to do anything to ease Eren’s and his own fears. 

Eren had built up so many walls when Levi had left. He refused to let anyone get that close to him again. He slowly wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso as he started to calm down. The short man was starting to tear down the walls that he had so carefully built up. He had torn down the first one. His wall of trust. To stay safe and alive, he had to trust and give his trust to Levi. 

“So, where will I stay?” Eren whispered. Levi pulled away and grabbed a tissue from his desk. He cleaned Eren’s face of tears.

“I have plenty of rooms set up here. It is the safest place for you to be.”

“But what about Armin and Mikasa?” Eren asked as he pulled away. 

“They’ll be notified and I will arrange meetings for you three.” Levi said as he walked over to the door. 

“Follow me, brat.” He opened the door and walked out. Eren quickly followed the short man out the door and down a couple hallways. Levi stopped at a door labelled, ‘Brat’, and opened it. 

“You will be staying in here.” Levi said. Eren walked inside and looked around. It was a decent sized room with a king bed. It also had a dresser full of clothes, in Eren’s size. 

“There’s a personal bathroom for you. It connects to my room so if you need anything, I’m either in my room or my office. Dinner is at six.” Levi said as he walked away.

Eren shut the door and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. A thousand thoughts ran through his head but only one really stuck. ‘What did I get myself into?’

As Eren rested, Levi called a meeting. He stood in front of all of his people. “Alright kids. We have a special person staying with us. I want all of you to be kind to him. We must keep him safe. His name is Eren and if I find out he is mistreated, I will skin you alive.” He threatened.

“That is all. Go back to your duties.” Levi said before walking back to his office. Levi’s underlings nodded in understanding and scurried away, going back to their jobs. Levi plopped in his favorite chair, running a hand over his face. He was very tired, always having to stay awake to lead his mafia. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep for once.

Eren was doing something similar, only he couldn’t sleep. He was plagued by the strangeness of the situation he was in. Questions for Levi burned through his soul, making his tongue have an almost metallic flavour. He rolled around on the bed, itching to get answers. To get his mind off of it, he decided to take a walk and explore his new “home”, if it could be called that. He wanted to call Mikasa and Armin to let them know that he was alright, but he had found his phone to be missing from his pocket. Eren sighed and shook his head to clear his mind. He walked by several different things that he would need to ask Levi about later. Eren was caught off guard by someone blowing cigarette smoke in his face, making him cough profusely.

“Hey doll, you must be that Eren kid that Levi told us not to mess with,” the man smirked with a cigarette in his lips. Eren cringed but he nodded anyway, waving the second hand smoke from his face. His answer seemed to make the man’s smirk wider.

“Such a cute and sweet boy, you are. You won’t tell Levi on me, will you?” He slid his calloused hand up Eren’s thigh and rested it on his ass. Eren yelped and jumped away, causing the man to snicker.

“Come on, toots. You let Levi fuck your ass, didn’t you?” He grabbed at Eren again. Eren wiggled away.

“I don’t let anyone touch me. Levi wasn’t some fuckboy on the street.” Eren snarled and made a run for it, the cigarette man in pursuit. Eren was trying to remember the exact way to his room was. He chose a door at random and slammed the door shut, locking it as he panted. Levi flinched awake at the sharp sound. He saw Eren holding the door and shaking.

“What’s wrong brat?” Levi asked, concern lacing his voice. Eren whipped around, eyes wide and filled with fear. 

“L-Levi…” Relief filled his being as he stepped away from the door. Levi slowly stood up. 

“What happened?”

“S-some man…” The younger male stuttered out. Levi’s eyebrow twitched.

“What did he do?” Eren looked off to the side.

“He said he wanted to fuck me and he touched my thigh and ass.” The short man walked past Eren, unlocked the door, and opened it.

“What did he look like?”

“Um, big, muscular, a smoker, dark eyes, and a scar on his right cheek.” Levi let out a low growl. 

“Stay in here, lock the door, don’t answer it unless it’s me.” He walked out, shutting the door behind him. Eren nodded numbly and locked the door. 

Levi stalked down the hallway, in search of the man that dared to touch Eren. He walked into the mess hall and spotted the man with his friends. He seemed to be telling them about what he did to Eren. Levi pulled a knife out of the inside of his leather jacket and with a flick of his wrist, he threw it expertly. It lodged into the man’s hand and into the wood of the table. The man gave a loud yell and slowly looked up, meeting Levi’s deadly glare. He instantly coward in fear. Levi stalked over to him and ripped the knife out of his hand.

“Don’t touch what’s mine.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! Hope you all like it!

If looks could kill, the man Levi glared at would be six feet under. “Don’t touch what I own. Ever,” he snarled in a stone cold tone as he turned on his heel and walked away. He pulled out a white cloth, cleaning the bloody blade. “Disgusting.” He walked to his office and knocked.

“Brat, open up.” The sound of the door unlocking was heard and the door opened. Eren looked down at Levi. “What… what did you do?” Levi brushed passed Eren. “Just taught him a lesson. Since it seems I can’t trust any of my own men, you are going to stay by my side. Never leave my sight. Understood?”

“But…” Eren sighed in defeat. “Fine.” Levi sat at his desk. “Good, now take a seat and get comfortable.” Eren sat on the loveseat Levi had in his office. He watched Levi do some paperwork. Levi looked so handsome… Eren could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Was he really falling for him again? He clapped his cheeks to clear his head.

“Why did you do that?” Levi asked, looking up from his work. Eren stared wide eyed. Well shit, he didn’t mean for Levi to see him do that.

“N-No reason,” he mumbled, staring adamantly at the tile floor with his bright eyes. A part of Eren refused to acknowledge the thought that had just flashed through his mind. Another part told the first part to shut up, he knew very well what he had thought. His heart, the part he had worked so hard to seal off, had throbbed for Levi despite everything. Despite Eren swearing never to love again, his heart had betrayed him.

Several minutes of pure silence passed between the two males. Eren didn’t know what to say and neither did Levi. It was beginning to become awkward. At last, Eren decided to ask Levi some of his burning questions.

“Hey Levi?”

“What is it, brat?” Levi stopped his paperwork, pushing it to the side of his desk. He looked up to give the brunette his full attention.

 

“When you say I’ll never leave your sight, what does that exactly mean?” Eren asked.

“Exactly what I fucking said. You’ll be under my supervision 24/7,” Levi raised a brow. Eren let out an exasperated sigh.

“I know that, but what about nighttime?” he pushed the issue.

“Well if it’s that big a deal, you can come sleep-”

“No!” Eren interrupted. “I don’t want to be anywhere near your bed!”

Levi flinched and bit his lip. He couldn’t deny the stabbing feeling in his chest after hearing that. It wounded him a bit more than he thought it would. “Right. Just lock your door to the outside but not to me,” he went back to working. Eren felt himself crumble inside. He hadn’t meant to hurt Levi as much as he did.

“L-Look Levi, I’m sorry! I-I just… I-I can’t…” he felt hormonal tears begin to well up once again. He sniffled as fat, wet drips trailed down his cheeks. Levi let out a sigh and slowly stood up. “Alright, I understand. No more tears.” He grabbed some tissues and walked over to him. He sat next to him and gently dabbed Eren’s face free of wetness. Seeing the younger man cry made his heart ache.

“I’m just trying to keep you safe. The last thing I need is for you and our unborn child to get hurt,” Levi said in a soft voice. Eren played with the hem of his shirt, an old habit of his.

“I know… but I’m so scared,” Eren whispered, eyes focused on the ground. A small bell rang throughout the entire building. Levi slowly stood, the vertebrate in his back popping as he stretched out.

“Time for dinner. Let’s go brat,” he motioned for Eren to follow him, holding the door open like a gentleman. Eren quickly stood up and followed Levi out. Together, they walked all the way to the mess hall, receiving some stares from Levi’s underlings.

“Eren, you’re eating with me.” The brunette gave a small nod. They got their food and Levi led him to a table that was further from the rest. A few other people sat at it. Levi, of course, sat at the head of the table.

“Petra, get Eren a chair.” A woman with light red hair nodded. “Yes Captain!” she grinned and grabbed a spare chair, setting it on the side of the table near Levi. Eren was sitting between Petra and Levi. Eren cautiously took his seat, a little nervous about being around new people. The group ate in silence.

Petra faced Eren with a gentle smile. “So you must be Eren. I’m Petra!” She held her hand out. Eren looked at her with slightly wide eyes. He took her hand and shook it.

“Eren, you have pretty eyes,” Petra complimented. Eren blushed lightly, a hand resting on his cheek. “Th-Thanks.” Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on Eren’s shoulders, making the poor boy jump.

“Hey Eren!” It was Hange. Eren recognized her voice and relaxed slightly.

“Please don’t do that again. Jesus,” he moved his hand to his startled heart. Hange snickered and patted his back.

“Just get used to it. You’re my little experiment, after all,” she winked before going to sit in her seat. Eren shrunk down in his seat, feeling slightly unnerved by the crazy woman.

“Shitty glasses, he isn’t a lab rat,” Levi muttered, steel grey eyes cold and stern. Hange only cackled a bit like a mad scientist and rocked back and forth in her chair like an excited child. Eren couldn’t help but laugh softly to himself. He trusted Hange since she was his doctor and all.

After a few moments, the food finally came out of the kitchen. It was spaghetti and meatballs, Eren’s favorite. The pregnant male felt so hungry and began to eat it up rapidly. Levi felt a small smile form on his lips as he ate and watched the younger eat.

“Hungry, brat? Don’t those friends of yours feed you?” he raised a brow and coughed to hide a chuckle. Eren’s face flushed crimson and he put his fork down. He looked really embarrassed.

“S-Sorry,” he whispered, wiping his lips clean of sauce with his napkin. His eyes stared at his nearly empty plate.

“Don’t be sorry, Eren. I’m just teasing,” Levi said as he leaned closer to the brunette. Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it wasn’t, but it looked like Levi wanted to kiss Eren. Eren looked up a bit shyly, meeting the grey orbs. He nodded, a small grin breaking out on his face. “Okay… and you called me Eren instead of brat,” he pointed out.

Levi cleared his throat and averted his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded like, “Whatever… brat,” before he went back to eating. Eren laughed softly and went back to eating. Hange began chatting up a storm with everyone about different patients she was dealt with at the clinic. Levi leaned over to her.

“Keep quiet about Eren. That’s private. He can share when he’s ready,” he hissed quietly in her ear, earning an eye roll and slight nod from the woman. She would be courteous to Eren’s personal privacy.

Eren finished his food and sat back, wiping his mouth clean. Out of habit, he rested his hands on his stomach, a small smile gracing his lips. Hange pulled out a small notebook and started jotting down what Eren was doing. Levi saw Eren holding his stomach and felt a tug in his gut. He wanted to do that, to touch Eren’s stomach.

“Eren, I would like to do a quick check up on you,” Hange said as she wrote down the final notes, clicking her pen shut and closing her notebook. “Okay,” Eren said as someone came around and collected the empty dishes. Hange stood up and took Eren’s hand, practically dragging him to her lab in Levi’s building. Levi sighed and stood up.

“Shitty glasses, he’s under my watch. Where he goes, I go,” the short man followed the two back to Hange’s lab. Hange had Eren lay down on a metal lab table. She gently pulled his shirt up, exposing his mostly flat stomach. She put some gel over the tiny bump and pulled out the ultrasound machine. She carefully moved the wand around on his stomach, looking for the baby. Levi walked in and held in a gasp at the sight. Hange looked up with a big grin.

“Levi! Come look at this. It is your child after all,” she motioned him over. Eren turned his head from the screen to Levi. Levi walked over to the two, eyes trained on the screen. Hange pointed out a few things.

“It’s not very developed, but you can see the head, an arm, and a leg. It’s a very healthy baby. Now Eren, you will have to have a C-section since you don’t, you know, have… the correct anatomy.”

Eren nodded. “O-Okay.” He still couldn’t believe this growing baby was inside him. He bit his lip as he watched, unable to stop his hands from trembling a little at his sides. Levi observed his baby on the screen.

“Wow… it’s a miracle,” he found himself gazing intensely at the unborn fetus. This was his child, something he had taken a part in creating. His hand found Eren’s and stilled it in its shaking. Eren looked up and felt his breath hitch.

“It… It’s our baby,” he managed to say passed the strange lump in his throat. Levi nodded, a bit dumbstruck.

“I won’t leave it again,” Levi breathed in his trance. He would be a proper father from now on. Hange grinned and removed the wand from Eren’s belly.

“He or she will start moving here soon. You might get sick for a bit when it first starts. Then, we will be able to tell the gender,” she explained to the wide eyed males. She cleaned the gel from Eren’s stomach. Levi sighed and gathered his courage.

“C-Can I feel your belly?” he asked boldly, trying to cover up the slight stutter. Eren couldn’t help but gasp before he nodded slowly.

“Sure,” he watched as Levi’s hand gently cupped the tiny bump. The grey eyed man smiled slightly, breath picking up in happiness. This was a rare sight.

“Wow,” Levi breathed again, at a loss for more articulate words.

“D-Do you want to feel it with both hands?” Eren asked, using his hand to bring Levi’s down to rest on the other side of his stomach. Levi felt himself soften and smile with love. He seemed to glow with a fatherly light.

“Thank you Eren,” Levi whispered, letting his hands drift over his unborn child. He loved the feeling, the feeling that he had done something right for a change in his corrupted world. Eren felt a cute blush bloom on his tan cheeks at the look in Levi’s eyes.

“No problem. It is your child after all,” Eren found himself smiling as a hand reached up to cup Levi’s cheek.

“I think I’m falling back in love…”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Holy crap! Enjoy!

“I think I’m falling back in love…” Eren blinked when he realized what he had said. He looked at Levi to see if the man’s expression had changed. Eren exhaled deeply when he realized he had only thought those words. He hadn’t said them aloud. He caught himself still cupping Levi’s cheek and flinched away. He went back to having his hands rest on his chest. Eren mentally scolded himself, eyebrows furrowing together. He shouldn’t be having thoughts like these right now.

Hange eventually left them alone to talk things out, sensing the tension. She knew they needed time to work out long months of broken hearts and painful, hurt feelings.

“Call if you need me,” she called as she shut the door behind her. Eren’s eyes refused to meet Levi’s in such a tense situation. He was filled with nervousness and fear all of a sudden. Eren sat up, eyes on his hands that laid in his lap. Levi sat in front of him on the other end of the table.

“Eren,” Levi started, voice soft. Eren slowly looked up, looking anywhere but Levi’s face.

“Eren,” Levi repeated, “Do you forgive me for leaving you?” After a moment, the brunette nodded.

“Yeah, I can see why you left now. This place isn’t exactly safe for normal people,” he said, looking back down at his lap. “I forgive you,” he practically whispered. Levi slowly reached out and took Eren’s hands in his own.

“I still love you Eren. I just want to keep you safe,” Levi said as he ran his thumbs over Eren’s knuckles. Eren surprisingly didn’t pull away. He felt like he was in a trance, held captive by Levi’s touch. He looked down at their hands, his larger, tan hands against Levi’s smaller, pale hands. He swallowed hard.

“Levi… you really broke my heart that night you left. I felt used, like you had only pretended to love me so you could have my body. In all honesty, it was like a one night stand. We were intimate for one night and then you were gone in the morning. I closed myself in and kept people out because of what you did, feeling so much pain. I don’t know what to do now. I know I need to let you in to keep me and our baby safe but…” Eren sucked in a breath that seemed painful. “I don’t know how I feel. At one moment, my heart beats so fast when I look at you, I’m scared it will pop out of my chest. Then, the next moment, I remember that you left without a trace. I think I love you but I’m still so confused.”

Eren gripped Levi’s hands like they were the only things keeping him from falling into the depths of Hell. Levi carefully pulled one hand away and stroked the soft, brown hair.

“Well, love me or hate me, I will never leave you ever again. I would even take a bullet for you,” Levi promised as he cupped Eren’s cheek gently. Tears filled those young, sea green eyes. He wrapped his arms around Levi, burying his face in his neck.

“Thank you Levi,” he whispered. He took deep, shaky breaths to calm his pounding heart. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, one hand resting on his back and the other carding through the soft locks.

“No need to thank me. I’m the shithead that upset you and hurt you. I understand that you feel the way you do and I’ll always be here, no matter how you feel about me in the end,” Levi whispered, lips brushing Eren’s hair. “I won’t make the same stupid ass mistake.”

Eren felt his tears spill as he fisted his hands in the back of Levi’s shirt. No one had ever said something that sounded so sincere to him in his life. Even though Levi had lied and left before, Eren instinctively knew that Levi was not lying to him now. His tone of voice… something about the hoarse quality and firm tone of Levi’s voice proved he told the truth. It even sounded like the older man wanted to cry along with Eren. Eren unballed a fist and rubbed Levi’s back up and down to soothe him. Levi inhaled through his nose sharply and cleared his throat. Stubborn as always, Levi refused to let others see him less than his best, let alone letting anyone see him cry.

“Thanks,” Levi breathed before pulling away slowly. He couldn’t hide the slightly bloodshot quality to his eyes. Eren spotted it right away and cupped his cheek.

“I’m so sorry. Here I am, constantly crying my eyes out when you need someone too. You need sleep, rest, a shoulder to cry on. You’re upset and scared too. I see it. You’re afraid of failing the people you care about, but that makes you brave,” Eren analyzed him, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Eren could tell he had hit a nerve when Levi’s eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a second. True fear and shock lit up the elder’s face. Eren had seen straight through his façade, deeper than any of his living childhood friends had ever reached. Unfortunately, just like Eren, Levi had thick walls to protect his vulnerable self as well. Eren had just taken a peek over one and it was too much at once for the ravenette.

“I’m not fucking scared,” he said quickly, getting up and moving away. Eren felt awful, like he had just ruined something. He had poured salt in a wound, torn away any progress they had just made. As Levi gripped the doorknob, Eren called out.

“Levi wait! Please don’t go! I-I’m sorry!” he stuttered in a desperate tone. It was shallow, but Eren hoped he sounded pathetic enough to guilt trip Levi into coming back. The bitter side of the brunette dissolved at once, feeling a sense of served revenge. Levi had once hurt Eren, now Eren had just returned the favor. Eren hated that feeling and banished it at once.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I have… I have work to do,” Levi whispered, voice thick and broken. Eren had made him feel too vulnerable too quickly. Eren deflated as the door clicked shut behind Levi. Eren now got a taste of Levi’s point of view in their pregnancy situation.

“I swear, I’m a fucking idiot,” he breathed to himself. In that moment, he made a promise to himself. He would try harder to completely forgive Levi of abandoning him. Levi had only had good intentions for doing so after all. Eren would make an effort to rebuild their previous relationship. This was his personal goal, not for the baby, not because of Levi, but for himself. He wanted to put this one night stand event behind him and heal what he could have right now, what was presented right in front of him.

Levi felt like he was having a minor panic attack. His ears rang slightly, his breathing was quickened, and his eyes were wide. He managed to get back to his room without passing out on the floor. That would have been embarrassing for someone to see. He was stronger than that. He swung the door of his office open and walked in. His palms were sweaty and slightly shaky.

“Woah short stack, are you okay?” A certain glasses wearing scientist asked. She sat on his loveseat, relaxing. Levi snapped his gaze over to her and glared.

“I’m fucking fine.” He growled out, glad his voice didn’t break or shake. Hange snorted.

“I can tell you’re lying. Just cough it up before I tie you up and force it out of you.” She said with a serious tone, which was unlike her. Levi let out a small sigh and went to his desk, sitting down at it in his comfortable chair.

“That fucking brat...he...he was able to break through.” Levi looked down at his desk, not wanting to meet Hange’s gaze.

“Break through?” She raised a brow in confusion until it hit her.

“He broke through one of your walls? Isn’t that a good thing though? I mean, if you want him back you’re going to have to let him in at some point.”

Levi shot her a cold glare, but she was right. If he wanted to have Eren back, he would have to let him in at some point. He let out a ‘tch’.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s getting late. Ring the bell to tell everyone to go to their rooms and stations for the night.” Levi stood up and grabbed his paperwork. He was praying that he wouldn’t pass Eren while going to his room. Hange nodded and left the office. Within a few minutes, a bell chimed. Levi left his office, locking it up and walking down a series of hallways to get to his room. He unlocked the door and walked in. As always, it was spotless from ceiling to floor. Not a single thing out a place. He heard a shower going and realized it was Eren.

He sat at his desk and started looking over paperwork and filling out what needed to be filled out. He sat there for a couple hours, mindlessly doing the paperwork. He realized that he would go another night without sleep. He sat up and popped his back with a groan. Damn he was sore. He stood up, pushing away his unfinished work.

He froze when he heard whimpering. He followed it to the bathroom and to the door that led to Eren’s room. Was he having a nightmare? The short man sighed and slowly opened the door. As he expected, Eren was tossing and turning, tears running down his cheeks as he cried and whimpered. Definitely a bad dream. Levi walked over to the young man and gently shook him.

“Eren, wake up. It’s only a bad dream.” He said sharply. Eren jolted, watery eyes popping open. He sat up and looked over at Levi.

“Levi...what are you doing here?” Eren asked with a yawn lacing his words. Steel eyes rolled slightly.

“You were having a nightmare, brat. I was nice enough to wake you up.”

“Oh...wait why are you still up?” Levi looked off to the side. Eren looked at him with big, worried eyes.

“I have too much paperwork to sleep.” Eren didn’t like this answer. He grabbed Levi by the collar and yanked him into bed. He wrapped his arms and legs around the man in a koala hold. 

“Wh-what the hell brat?” Levi demanded as he struggled to get free. He was too tired to fight him properly. Eren’s grip tightened on him.

“Sorry Levi, but you need sleep and I’m not letting go.” Eren said. He secretly liked how warm Levi was. Levi let out a sigh in defeat.

“Fine.” Levi let Eren cuddle him. He scowled a bit, not being a cuddler. Eren had a stupid grin on his face.

“Good night Levi,” Eren went so far as to press a soft kiss to Levi’s throat. Levi swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Yeah… good night brat,” Levi muttered. He laid there as he felt Eren fall asleep on him. He still couldn’t move. Eren was a fucking clinger in his sleep. Levi sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes. Sooner than he would have thought, sleep dragged him off.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, TheAnimeNerd17 here! We got another chapter for you all! Keep commenting and we appreciate all the kudos! Here you go!

Levi awoke in the morning a pleasant smell in his nose, but not a pleasant feel. Something was tickling his nose, making him need to sneeze. He quickly turned his head away as he let out a loud sneeze.

“A-A-Achoo!” he hissed in disgust as the sunlight coming through the blinds illuminated the flying particles of snot and spit. Levi shuddered and turned back to see Eren cuddled against his chest. A small smile played at his lips. He could get used to waking up like this. He inhaled the brat’s scent deeply, humming in happiness. Eren always had a pleasant scent, like vanilla and a hint of brown sugar. What the ravenette didn’t know was that Eren had just woken up.

“L-Levi, did you just sniff me?” Eren asked groggily, tilting his face up to look into Levi’s eyes. Levi’s eyes widened.

“Hell no, damn brat!” he averted his eyes, squeezing the soft pillow in his hands. Eren gasped and made a small squeaky sound. Levi raised a brow when the brat started blushing like a fool.

“Y-Your hands…” Eren whispered.

“What about them? I like this pillow you have-”

“That’s not a pillow Levi!” The tips of Eren’s ears turned red. Levi just looked confused. “Then what is this soft-”

“You’re squeezing my ass!” Eren whisper-yelled, face showing he was completely embarrassed. Levi’s jaw dropped just a little and any intelligent words he had caught in his throat.

“E-Eren… I… uh… it’s not… oh…” his Adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to come up with an excuse. Eren pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“Levi…” Eren seemed to be leaning in, “I-” He was interrupted by a wave of morning sickness. He launched himself out of bed and flung open the bathroom door. He landed on his knees in front of the toilet just in time to vomit, releasing all of his dinner from the previous night. The poor man’s eyes stung and watered as he choked on the bile in his throat. He hated this about his pregnancy. He couldn’t wait for the morning sickness to end.

Levi got out of the soft bed and walked over to Eren’s side. He had to keep himself from cringing at the putrid smell and the sounds Eren made. He knelt down by his side and gently rubbed his back to help him get through it. Eren spit out whatever he had left in his mouth and lifted his head. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth clean. He flushed the toilet and slowly stood up. 

“You better brush your teeth, kid.” Levi hissed out in disgust.

“But I don’t have a-”

“Yes you do. It’s the blue one.” Levi pointed at the blue toothbrush that sat next to his own. Eren let out a small ‘oh’ and walked over to the sink. He turned on the water and started to brush his teeth. Levi turned on the shower and stripped his shirt off. Eren almost choked on his toothbrush.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked as he spit into the sink. 

“Getting a shower. Don’t look so embarrassed. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” Levi said as he stripped his pants off and tossed the clothing into the hamper. Eren looked down at the sink as Levi removed his boxers and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain. Eren finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. He stepped out of the bathroom, into his room, and shut the door. His cheeks were a dark shade of red after what he just witnessed. Levi’s chest looked so delicious with all his muscles and a couple scars. He was still hairless and just so sexy. Eren could feel his mouth water.

He took a deep breath to calm his hormones and thoughts. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up with a hard problem. He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

Levi smirked to himself as he washed his hair and body. When he finished, he realized he forgot his towel. Well, shit. “EREN!” He yelled. Eren heard the call and slowly opened the door.

“Yes?” He asked innocently.

Levi popped his head out of the shower. Eren swallowed hard when he realized that he could see some of Levi’s wet, dripping chest. Oh God. He watched as a certain drop of water ran down the toned chest. He licked his lips subconsciously, not realizing that he fazed out. A smirk tugged at Levi’s lips when he realized that Eren was checking him out.

“Hey brat, either snap out of it and get me a towel or join me in the shower.” Eren came back to reality and turned tomato red. 

“N-no thank you. Where are the towels?” The brunette asked, wishing he hadn’t stuttered. 

“In my room, there’s a shelf next to the door that leads to the bathroom.” Eren nodded and walked into Levi’s room, grabbing a towel. He walked back into the bathroom.

“Got it.” Eren turned his head and held the towel out. The smirk widened on Levi’s face.

“Closer brat. I can’t reach,” he ordered. Eren still refused to look and took a step back.

“Closer,” Levi instructed once again. Eren huffed and took another step back, right in front of the shower. Levi chuckled deeply and grabbed Eren’s arm and yanked him backwards so his back was up against Levi’s chest. Eren’s breath hitched as he felt water soaking into his nightshirt.

“Thank you Eren~” Levi purred, lips brushing Eren’s ear. Eren felt his damn pregnancy hormones act up again. He shivered as some blood began to run South. His brain was shorting out.

“N-N-No problem!” he squealed like a prepubescent boy, leaping out of Levi’s grip and running into his room. He hopped on the bed and covered himself with the covers. His body felt ten times too warm. He cursed when he felt how tight his pants were.

“God damn it… this is so fucking embarrassing. How can my body betray me like this?” Eren muttered bitterly. He clenched his eyes closed to try and make his arousal go away.

Levi sighed in the bathroom. He felt bad, like he had pushed the kid too much once again, yet he had no regrets. He couldn’t deny he still wanted Eren to be his lover. Hell, he’d spent countless nights cursing himself for acting like a teenager while taking care of his sexual frustrations over Eren. Something about the brunette just had his blood pumping, but it wasn’t just physical attraction.

“Ahh fuck,” Levi swore when he found himself thinking too hard. He’d made a mistake, getting himself all worked up over someone that wasn’t ready for that type of relationship again yet. And now, Levi couldn’t even rub a quick one out or else Eren might hear. He muttered various curses and got out of the shower, drying himself with the towel Eren had brought him. The ravenette retreated to his bedroom to get dressed, pushing away any thoughts of Eren for now.

Eren whined to himself. Pregnancy tended to give most people an increased sex drive and that definitely wasn’t helping Eren as of now. It was making his life that much worse. He couldn’t get the vision of Levi out of his head.

“No! NO!” he yelled at himself. Levi heard all the way from his room.

“Come on brat, chill out. Deep breaths,” Levi called, snickering to himself. It was his new goal to tease Eren. It would be a bit of a tension breaker between them. Eren froze when he heard Levi’s call. He gave a small eye roll and started thinking gross things. Mikasa and Armin doing it. Old lady naked. Watching someone give birth. He let out a small sigh in relief when his lovely Lil Eren went away.

“Thank God.” He muttered out. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on some socks and shoes. Levi gave a knock at his door. 

“Let’s go brat. We need to eat breakfast and I have training to do.” Levi said. 

“Coming!” Eren called and walked out to the hallway where Levi stood. He gave a small wave of his hand and walked away. Eren followed after him, hands in his pockets. He was hoping that Levi wouldn’t do that again. That was a serious tease. The two walked into the mess hall together and grabbed their plates and silverware. They sat in the same place that they sat at for dinner. Eren noticed that only a couple others were there. 

“Levi, what time is it?”

“Six-thirty. Why?” Eren looked at him with big eyes in shock. 

“Six-thirty? Who gets up at that time?” Levi looked at him with a glint in his eyes as he poured his hot tea.

“Horny brats like you.” He retorted. Eren was lost for words, cheeks pink. Someone came around and put pancakes and sausage on their plates. The syrup and fruit was already on the the table. Levi grabbed some cut up strawberries and put them on his pancakes. Eren poured syrup on his and started eating. The two ate in silence. When they finished, Levi wiped his mouth and stood up. 

“Let’s go.” Eren nodded and cleaned his mouth off, following after the older man. Levi led him to a gym where a few people were working out. 

“Eren, I want you to spot me.” Levi said as he walked over to a bench press and added some more weight to it. He laid down on the bench. Eren walked over and put his hands on the bar so he could spot Levi. The ravenette started pumping the weights up and down with ease. It was amazing how such a short man could be so strong. He was practically every girls’ and guys’ dream. But he only wanted one person and it was a big eyed, brown haired guy called Eren.

Levi let out little grunts here and there as he pumped the weights. Eren could see the muscles in his arms move under his skin and shirt. He was surprised that he didn’t start drooling yet. Levi carefully put the weights back in its holder and carefully sat up. He stretched his arms and back slightly to help with the burning sensation in his muscles. He tugged his shirt off, fulling knowing that Eren was watching him. Eren swallowed hard as he watched the shirt being removed and getting a full view of those washboards abs and perfect muscles. He almost melted at the sight.

Levi looked over at Eren with a small smirk. Eren instantly looked away, blushing darkly because he knew he had been caught.

“What’s wrong, brat? If you want you can feel.” Levi practically purred out at the younger man. Eren wanted to cry. It was almost too much to bare. 

“I’m fine…” He mumbled, looking at the ground. He swallowed hard, fingers twitching slightly. Oh how he wanted to feel, but he wasn’t going to fall for him that easily. Levi chuckled and walked over to a clean part of the floor. He went down on his hands and knees, then into a push-up position.

“Eren, sit on my back.” Without questioning the mafia boss, he sat on Levi’s back, hands in his lap. Levi started doing push-ups, Eren going up and down with the movements. Eren stared off into space, bobbing up and down as Levi did push ups. Levi smirked when he got an idea. He pushed upwards suddenly. Eren gasped as he was suddenly sent slightly airborne. Levi rolled to his back underneath Eren. When Eren landed, he was straddling Levi’s hips. Levi wiggled his eyebrows.

“Jesus, brat. Can’t make it to the bedroom, can you?” he said in a sultry voice. Eren’s face flooded so red, it was surprising it didn’t burst.

“Stop Levi,” he stood up and got off of him, crossing his arms and walking out of the gym. Levi groaned in irritation with himself.

“Eren! Come on, wait up! I was just teasing!” he got up and ran after Eren’s hunched form. Eren slowed a bit but kept walking. Levi sped up to a jog and caught up to the other man.

“Come on Eren, don’t be like this. I’m sorry, okay? I was just riling you up like we used to,” Levi explained. Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine, just please don’t do it in front of everyone. It’s embarrassing because I can’t control my hormones. Plus, I don’t want everyone to know that I’m pregnant yet. They might not understand,” Eren said softly. Levi grabbed his arm and spun him around, stopping him. he pulled him into a firm hug.

“I won’t. I promise. I’ll only tease you when it’s appropriate and I’ve made sure not to tell anyone yet,” Levi promised. He pulled away to cup Eren’s cheek. Eren smiled softly, nuzzling the hand a bit. He wasn’t mad at the ravenette.

The two were interrupted by a squeal. “Oh look!” Hange cackled when both of their cheeks turned pink. Levi sighed. Damn shitty glasses… 

“What do you want glasses?” he practically growled. Hange pushed her glasses up.

“Well, I can see you two are getting along. Levi, Irwin is taking over for you today. You need some rest.” Levi glared at her but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eren gave him an adorable grin. 

“She’s right Levi. Maybe we can hang out for a little. Watch some movies like old times.” He said with a small shrug. Levi couldn’t say no to that face. He let out a sigh in defeat.

“Alright, fine. Let’s go, brat.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and tugged him towards their rooms. He could hear Hange cackle as they walked away. Levi let go of Eren’s hand as he unlocked his door. 

“I need to change so stay in your room until I call.” Eren nodded and went into his own room. Levi changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt so he would be comfortable. He put on a horror movie, knowing that Eren would definitely cuddle him if this was on.

“Eren!” He called. Eren walked through the bathroom and into Levi’s room. He had changed into his pajamas since he was going to lay around. Levi was already sitting on his bed, a pillow in his lap. eren walked over and sat next to him, a little close. 

As they watched the movie, Eren ended up clinging to Levi, whimpering like a child. Levi kept himself from laughing, wrapping an arm around him. It was like old times. Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep against Levi. The ravenette cracked a smiled and ran hand through the soft, chestnut hair. 

Hopefully they could fix things between them and be together again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character Death! Mamas413 is here to give you another chapter! Bring on the kudos and comments. And yes! This is our fourth update in one day! We love to binge type!

Levi carefully laid down so Eren could sleep comfortably on top of him. He rested one hand on Eren’s back, the other behind his own head. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths through his nose. Eren’s sweet smell filled his nose, causing him to relax. Within minutes of inhaling the sweet scent, Levi managed to fall asleep, holding Eren close.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A woman in black paced the room of her boss. Her long heels clicked the floor with each movement. She flicked her short silver hair from her eyes.

“Sir, you need to make a move here soon. You want to lure out Levi to kill him, yes? Don’t capture his whore yet. Go after his team. His sniper and her partner or something. Isabel was her name and Farlan? If you go for them first, Levi will weaken. Then, you can take out that Eren boy and have Levi crumble at your feet,” the woman adjusted the glasses on her petite face. Her boss hummed for a minute.

“Rico… that actually sounds like a good idea coming from you. Hear that, everyone? She actually had a point. Pray tell, how in the FUCK are we going to lure out Levi’s closest companions?” the other mafia leader growled in his low voice. His face was hidden in shadows. Rico smirked at his question.

“Why, they are already here to try and spy on us,” she purred, whipping around and launching a knife. A yelp was heard and Isabel fell to the ground. Rico whipped another one and hit Farlan, making him crash to the ground. “There sir. Now we have them. We can infiltrate using our best spies. Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, you hear that? You have a job,” Rico went over to Farlan and Isabel and tied them up. The mafia boss let out a loud burst of laughter.

“Perfect! Just perfect!” he cackled cruelly. Some hit men hauled the two captives to their feet. The boss motioned a small spy forward, one who had infiltrated Levi’s ranks long ago.

“Now, go tell Levi what has happened. The game has begun and we need to make sure he watches as those he cares about suffer…” the boss walked back into his quarters with a blood curdling laugh.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Eren’s eyes fluttered open when he heard commotion outside. He shifted from his position on Levi’s chest. He stretched, careful not to wake Levi up. He cracked his door open and looked out. Petra and Hange were speaking to some other small member of Levi’s gang. They seemed to be in a panic. A frown formed on his face as the kid ran off, leaving a very distressed Petra and quiet Hange.

“Guys? What’s the matter?” Eren asked softly. Petra looked towards him with a sad expression. Hange stepped forward.

“Eren, where’s Levi?” she asked sternly. Eren pointed to his room and followed the women inside. Hange shook Levi awake.

“Levi… Levi!” she called, making the man groan.

“Shitty glasses… what the fuck do you wa-”

“Quiet. Not here. Come on,” Hange and Petra hauled him up and took him through the bathroom and to his room. Before Eren could enter, Petra shut and locked the door. Eren huffed and pressed his ear to the door. He frowned when all he could hear were muffled words. Then, he heard an angry yell that was undoubtedly Levi. The yell was followed by crashing and the sounds of shattering. Eren scrambled away from the door with wide eyes and a hand clapped over his mouth in shock.

“What the hell has happened?” Eren muttered. He had never heard Levi react like that. Usually, the older man was so stoic and fiercely calm, not a loose canon. That was Eren. Eren wore his emotions practically on his sleeve, even before his pregnancy. That wasn’t Levi’s style. A deep worry settled deep in his bones.

Levi sat down on his bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He has heard news that made him want to tear apart a couple people by hand, limb from limb. He swallowed hard as he calmed down. He was glad that Eren wasn’t in the room. That would have scared the poor kid. 

“Petra, get my squad. I need to tell Eren that I’ll be gone for a bit. Hange, make sure my van is ready.” The two women left his room and he walked through the bathroom and over to Eren’s room. He would deal with his mess later. Eren looked up as the door opened.

“Levi...are...are you okay?” Levi gave a nod and sat next to him on his bed.

“Eren, I have to leave for a while. I want you to keep your doors locked unless it’s Hange or Irwin.” By the tone in Levi’s voice, he knew it was probably something dangerous. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso, hugging him tightly.

“Promise to be safe and come back alive.” Levi let a small smile slip onto his face as he hugged Eren back. “I will, brat. Don’t worry.” He pulled away and ruffled Eren’s hair. He got up and left the room, going to get his weapons and meet up with his squad. Eren did as he was told and locked the doors, curling up in his bed.

Levi walked down to a room that had weapons galore. He walked over to a couple weapons that were separated from the rest in a glass case. They were his weapons. He pulled them out and put them along his body where they belonged. He also changed into a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket that he wore for moments like this.

He walked outside to his black van that had bigger weapons and enough room for his whole squad to hit. They were already in the van, waiting. Levi climbed into the driver’s seat and started the van, speeding off. 

“You know your objective, right?” A series of head nods. “Good.” Levi narrowed his eyes as he drove. Once they arrived at the base of the other mafia, everyone jumped out, surrounding the area. On Levi’s count, they entered the building, taking out anyone in their way. 

Levi went straight for the boss’s office, kicking the door in. His body froze at the sight. Isabel laid there, her head no longer attached to her body. Her blood stained the cold concrete floor, marking the sin that had been committed. His eyes looked over to Farlan and noticed that his legs were no longer there. In fact, his whole lower half was missing. Only Farlan’s pale corpse remained. Levi clenched his teeth but was pulled out of his anger when he heard a scream. Not just any scream, it was Petra’s scream. He ran down the hallway, but he passed a couple familiar bodies. Oulu had been shot a few times in the skull, Eld had a knife in his eye socket and another in the weak part of his throat. Gunther’s head only held on to his neck by a muscle or two. Levi swallowed hard but kept running. When he reached Petra, no one else was there besides the bodies that littered the ground. Petra looked like her head had been smashed into the wall, her head cracked open like an egg and her blood painting and staining the concrete wall with its crimson color.

He failed. His friends were dead. His squad was gone. He needed to get back to Eren and make sure he was okay. He ran back outside and got back in the van. He felt sick, resisting the urge to puke. He started up the van and drove off, knuckles turning white from how hard he gripped the steering wheel. He drove back to his base and parked the van. He climbed out of the vehicle and suddenly felt light headed. Before he could take another step, he passed out, hitting the ground hard. He could faintly hear Hange call out his name as the world around him went black.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Mamas413 and I have another chapter for you! Get ready for some fluffy fluff! *insert fangirl squeals here* ;)

“L….i!” Levi heard a strange mumbling sound. He felt like he was waking up.

“Le..i!” The sound was louder and sounded right next to him. The voice was familiar. Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him.

“LEVI!” A very distressed Eren screamed, shaking Levi to wake him up. “LEVI WAKE UP!”

Levi opened his eyes with a deep groan and was immediately glomped by Eren. The brunette hugged him, muttering jumbled words in his ear. Slowly, Levi pushed the brat off him. His head hurt like hell. He pressed a hand to his temple and made a noise of discomfort. He only focused in when he heard his name being called again.

“Levi? What happened?” Hange stood over him now, gently pulling Eren away. “What happened on that mission? Where is your squad? Where’s Isabel and Farlan?” she fired questions at him. It all came rushing back at once, the screams, the blood everywhere, the people he trusted most dead at his feet. Levi’s breathing stopped for a long time as his eyes glazed over. Eren couldn’t bear to see him like that.

 

“Levi?” he waved his hand in front of the ravenette’s face. Levi only muttered nonsense in what sounded like French. Eren shook him by his shoulders slightly to try to bring him out of his shock. When that didn’t work, Eren did the only other thing he could think of.

CRACK!

Eren slapped Levi across the face, making the other man’s head snap to the side.

“Levi! Please! Snap out of it!” Eren cried out in a hoarse voice. Levi inhaled sharply, the sting from the slap bringing him back to his senses. He wanted to thank Eren for bringing him back and he wanted to make sure Eren was safe, but anger flooded his veins. Levi was still so upset about his friends and squad and he had never been slapped by someone else before. It was too much stress piled up for the shorter man and he snapped.

“GET THE FUCK OUT SHITTY BRAT AND DON’T COME OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN ROOM UNTIL I FUCKING SAY SO!” he bellowed in a rage, glaring angrily at Eren. Eren’s eyes widened and he flinched in fear. Levi snarled, pushing things off the table and throwing a vase at the wall to shatter it.

“Go, Eren. I’ll calm him down. Just go,” Hange ushered him out the door. Eren followed numbly, scared shitless and in shock. He had never expected Levi to react like that to him. Eren walked briskly back to his room and locked all the doors. He took deep ragged breaths to calm his hormones. He was so sick of crying over every single little thing.

Levi was on his hands and knees, punching the floor. He was turning his sorrow into anger, refusing to cry. He was yelling mindlessly in French about his friends dying. Hange only sat there and waited for him to finish. She sighed and checked her watch.

“Levi, you need to calm down and tell me what happened,” she said calmly. After throwing one last cup of pens and pencils at the wall, Levi finally slumped down and hid his face in his hands.

“The fuckers killed Isabel and Farlan. I saw their bodies. Then I heard my squad screaming… whoever the fuck Isabel and Farlan were spying on killed all of them. I don’t know what to do… Where’s Eren?! I need to make sure he is safe!” Levi hopped to his feet. Hange looked at him with an incredulous expression.

“Levi, you literally just flipped out on him. He slapped you to keep you from going into shock. You cussed him out,” Hange raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Shit…” Levi paused, eyes wide in regret. Usually he had no regrets. Now he was finding when it came to Eren, he had plenty. “What… what should I do? Fucking shit…”

Levi’s fingers twitched for some of his whiskey. He started to walk towards the cabinet he kept it in, but Hange stopped him. She gave him a serious look that made Levi sigh. He knew what he had to do, but it made him nervous as hell.

Levi took a slow, deep breath before giving Hange a small nod to let her know that he was okay. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room and down the hallway. He needed to go see Eren to explain everything. He knew it would involve letting Eren take down one of his walls but it would be worth it. This time he was prepared for it too. He walked up to Eren’s door and raised his hand, rapping his knuckles against the door.

“Hey, uh, Eren. Is it alright if I come in?” Levi asked softly, knowing that he would have to be gentle after exploding on the poor kid. Eren was curled up on his bed, arms around his knees as he shook slightly. Usually he wouldn’t act like this but with his hormones making everything ten times worse, he was terrified and a little upset with Levi. He sniffled and wiped his tears away with his sleeve, hoping he could hide the fact that he was crying. He cleared his throat and sat up a little more.

“Y-yeah. Come in.” He croaked out, cursing himself for stuttering. Levi took another deep breath before he opened the door. His hands shook slightly in nervousness. He walked in and gently shut the door. He could tell by the tear stains and red eyes that Eren had been crying. He sighed when he realized that he was the cause of it. He walked over to Eren sat down in front of him on his bed.

“Look, Eren, I’m sorry for screaming at you. I just lost my childhood friends and my entire squad to another mafia and I wasn’t there in time to save them.” Levi said, voice straining as he held back tears. Eren looked up in shock. Levi never apologized unless he was sarcastic. He could tell this was a genuine apology though. He uncurled from his ball and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. I know you were pretty stressed out and I sort of figured that’s what happened when you came back alone.” Eren moved closer to the ravenette and wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug. Levi swallowed hard as he hugged Eren back.

“You can let it all out, Levi. No one else will know except me.” Levi buried his face into Eren’s shoulder as he felt tears burning his eyes. His hands gripped the back of Eren’s shirt was he started to cry. Tears slipped down his face and stained Eren’s shirt. His shoulders shook slightly as he sobbed silently. Eren gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back as he let Levi cry. He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“I can’t tell you it’s okay, because I know it’s not, but I’ll always be here for you. I promise I won’t leave you.” Eren muttered as he held the crying mafia boss. He help Levi for about ten minutes as he let him calm down from the little crying fit. Levi took deep, shaky breaths, pulling away when he felt calm enough. Eren grabbed a tissue and wiped his face clean of tears. Levi looked up at him, meeting those gorgeous sea green eyes. 

“You tell a soul about this and I will skin you.” He weakly threatened. Eren chuckled softly and nodded. “I won’t.” Levi let a tiny smile grace his features. Eren leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Tch, brat.” Levi muttered, but not bothered by the kiss. He glanced down at Eren’s stomach, then back up at Eren’s face. 

“Hey brat, can I… uh,” he looked off to the side. “Can I talk to your stomach?” He asked, blushing lightly. Eren’s eyes widened at the request. He laid back and nodded.

“Yeah, sure. It’s your kid too.” Levi laid next to Eren, gently laying his head on his stomach. His hand cupped the small bump on the other side as he started to talk to it.

“Hey you little shit.” Eren gave Levi’s head a small smack. “Don’t cuss. I don’t want it picking up your bad habit.”

Levi couldn’t help but snicker slightly at that. “Sorry, sorry… anyway, this is your daddy speaking. I promised I would stick around to take care of you, so that’s what I’m doing now. I’m not as good a person as I should be but mommy will be sure to kick my ass if I’m not good enough to you.” Eren smacked him again lightly for cursing.

“But I will try my best to be a good dad for you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay? I want to protect you and your mommy no matter what. I don’t even know you yet and I can’t wait to meet you because I think I already love you. I know I already love your mommy, I mean look at him. I hope you have his pretty eyes and hair… maybe just not as messy as his. Mommy has trouble brushing his hair regularly so hopefully yours isn’t a rat’s nest like his. I love you my little shit and I hope you pick up my swearing habit because we can both annoy the hell out of your mom,” Levi chuckled as Eren rolled his eyes and swatted his shoulder. The brat was blushing slightly.

“You know, you’re really just a big softy, saying all those cheesy things,” Eren smiled. Levi could have sworn his heart skipped a beat or two. Eren’s eyes seemed to have a loving gleam to them. Levi knew Eren was a bit confused about his feelings, but still. It made the ravenette swallow a bit as he got lost in the beautiful eyes.

“Did you just say all those things to sound sweet or did you really mean them?” Eren asked, voice nearly a whisper.

“I meant every word. I love your eyes, your thick, chocolate colored hair, your personality. I love all of you Eren, especially since you have our little baby growing inside you. All I could think about was getting back and making sure you were safe,” Levi murmured back, subconsciously leaning forwards a bit. Eren couldn’t help but notice, eyes flicking to watch the soft lips move and form words.

“Do you really promise to be a good father? Promise?” Eren could feel himself leaning forwards as well, eyes slipping shut.

“I promise,” Levi closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Eren’s. Eren’s lips were softer and sweeter than Levi remembered. Eren let out a content breath through his nose, feeling something in his heart bloom and swell. Ever so slowly, Levi moved his lips against Eren’s, delighted to find that Eren was responding to him. The lovely sweet sound of their lips joining, then parting, then joining again filled the room. Eren found himself tilting his head, making Levi hum in approval. The brunette moved his hands to rest on Levi’s shoulders, Levi resting his hands respectfully on Eren’s lower back. He wouldn’t push the younger male to do anything more besides let them share this innocent kiss. Neither one of them wanted to break the kiss. It was their slice of heaven, soothing both of their restless souls.

After what felt like an eternity and a minute all at once, Levi could have sworn he felt a timid tongue brush his lower lip. He made a soft noise but didn’t pursue, just in case he was imagining things. The tongue returned bolder this time, accompanied by teeth in a small nip. Levi groaned and parted Eren’s lips with his, slipping his own tongue inside. Eren felt his heart pound in his chest. He had gotten the sudden urge, the nagging want, to have Levi’s tongue explore his mouth. He brushed Levi’s lip but was ignored until he gently nibbled his lower lip. Eren felt electricity zap through him at the sound of Levi’s groan and the sweet tongue that infiltrated his cavern. Levi had an addicting flavor, tea, mint, and a hint of tobacco residing on his tongue. Eren tasted sweet, a mix of flavors Levi found irresistible. Levi’s pink muscle explored the brunette's mouth, mapping out every nook, every cranny. Eren’s own tongue slid around the one in his mouth, tasting it and getting occasional glimpses as to the layout of Levi’s orifice. A breathy moan came from the brunette’s nose as a sign he was enjoying the kiss just as much as Levi was.

Suddenly, the need for oxygen became present as Eren started to feel light headed. He slowly pulled away, cheeks scarlet red. A small string of saliva kept them connected. Levi grabbed a tissue and broke the string with it, then wiped his mouth free of spit, doing the same to Eren. Eren looked at Levi with big eyes, panting lightly after the heavy kissing. Levi met his eyes with his smoky ones.

“Levi.” Eren started, looking down at his lap in embarrassment. Levi reached up and gently cupped his cheek, making Eren look at him. Eren smiled softly and leaned in, pecking his lips a couple times.

“Levi, I want to try again. I think I still love you. No, I know I still love you but with everything that’s been happening, I wasn’t ready. But I am now. You’re always on my mind and even when you get upset with me, I know you’re just trying to keep me safe.” He gently took Levi’s hands in his own.

“Eren, I love you. With all of my cold heart.” Levi said as he looked into Eren’s eyes. He wanted the brunette to know that he meant it all. Eren smiled, wrapping his arms around Levi and hugging him tightly. “I love you too, Levi. and this time I want us to last forever.” He said like a teenager in some high school relationship. Levi kissed his head and nodded. 

“It’s getting late and a lot has happened today. We should get some rest.” Levi started to get up but was pulled back down by the arm. Eren looked at him with puppy dog eyes that melted the ravenette’s heart.

“Can you stay with me for the night? It gets really cold at night and I prefer to sleep with someone.” Eren said as he batted his lashes. Levi sighed and pulled his shirt and pants off so he was in his boxers.

“Alright, but I’m sleeping in my boxers.” He said casually, slipping under the covers. Eren blushed lightly as his eyes instantly checked out Levi’s washboard abs and muscles that almost made him drool. He swallowed and nodded, slipping under the covers. He cuddled up to Levi, who in return wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close.

“Goodnight, brat.” Levi muttered. “Goodnight.” Eren said softly as his eyes slipped shut. Only moments passed and the two men were fast asleep, holding each other and staying nice and warm.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! This one will make you poop yourself and beg for more!

A man with a sickening smile sat behind a desk, shadows protecting his identity. Rico stood in front of the desk, hands behind her back.

“Good job, Rico. I think we broke Levi. Killing all his little friends. He’ll have nightmares for months. Now, to get our hands on that Jeager kid. Word has it that he’s pregnant. I don’t know how and I don’t care how. But if we get our hands on that kid, we can have Levi on his knees, begging for mercy.” A low chuckle erupted from his throat and echoed off the walls. 

Rico nodded, bowing slightly. “Yes sir. I will round up the men and have them ready by morning. Then we can infiltrate their base while you lure Eren out.” The man nodded. “Now go.” Rico gave another bow and turned on her heel, walking out of the room to gather men.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A loud knock on a wooden door caused two grey eyes to fluttered open, a scowl already on his face. “Who the fuck is it?” He practically growled out, arms wrapped around Eren’s body protectively. A small giggle came from the other side.

“It’s Hange, short stack. You might want to get up if you want breakfast.” Levi pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “Actually, shitty glasses, bring mine and Eren’s breakfast in here. Don’t forget my tea!” Another laugh and the sound of footsteps walking away was heard. Levi hummed and buried his face in Eren’s neck. He couldn’t get over how good Eren smelled. A small smile formed on his lips and he placed a butterfly kiss on Eren’s skin. Eren made a soft noise in his sleep and shifted, goosebumps where Levi had kissed him. The brunette’s head was tilted back slightly. Levi smirked and kissed the tan skin again, sucking every so gently to leave a tiny red mark.

Sea green orbs cracked open and a tiny moan-like noise left Eren’s lips. It was so early and he wasn’t quite catching on. What was that lovely feeling in his neck? What was the warm thing he was curled up against? Memories of their late night kiss flooded Eren’s mind and he smiled like a goofball. He glanced down, finding Levi to be the culprit of the tingling in his neck.

“Levi… it’s so early…” Eren croaked, voice thick from underuse. Levi couldn’t help but shiver at the deep and sexy tone.

“But Eren, your neck was too vulnerable…” Levi hummed, voice just as deep if not deeper than Eren’s. “And besides, you’re mine now.~”

Eren looked at him in confusion before clapping his hand to his neck. “Levi! I can’t believe you just gave me a hickey! I was asleep!” he whined, lower lip sticking out slightly. A chuckle bubbled up from Levi’s throat.

“That’s not a hickey, my dear brat, it’s a love bite,” the ravenette smirked, pulling Eren impossibly closer by his waist. Pink lightly dusted Eren’s cheeks, a small smile on the corner of his lips. He rolled his eyes playfully at Levi, pretending to glare. Sadly, their moment was interrupted by Hange bursting the door open.

“Good morning love birds!” she waved two trays of scrambled eggs and bacon in her hands. Levi scowled at her, snuggling Eren until the pregnant man’s stomach growled.

“I guess the baby is hungry…” Eren chuckled, blushing lightly. Levi hid his small smirk and sat up, taking the trays from Hange.

“Now scram, shitty glasses,” he ordered, making the woman adjust her glasses and smirk.

“Sure thing… I bet you two want your private time this morning, even though you had all night,” Hange chuckled and left the room with a small skip in her step, leaving behind two pink-faced males.

“I swear, that woman is more trouble than she’s worth. I don’t even know why a doctor like her joined my mafia,” Levi grumbled. Eren kissed his cheek.

“Well, you need a doctor if you get hurt right? Hange’s here to fix you up for me,” Eren said sweetly, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. Levi puffed a chuckle out through his nose.

“You know, that was fucking adorable, brat, until you decided to shove that egg shit in your mouth,” he teased as he took a bite of his own. Eren rolled his eyes as he ate. His eyes widened in surprise, making Levi raise a brow.

“What’s the matter, brat?” he asked. Eren only swallowed his food and grinned. “I didn’t get morning sickness this morning. I would have thrown up by now,” he said proudly, patting his stomach. Levi grinned and leaned down, planting a small kiss on the tiny baby bump.

“Good job, Squirt. That’s step one, stop making your mommy sick,” he whispered before sitting back up and finishing off his eggs. Eren smiled, as happy as could be. Their plates were soon empty, Eren having eaten all the bacon. He was hungry. Eating for him and a baby was a must. Levi didn’t complain. He just wanted to keep Eren and the baby happy. Levi put the dishes on the tray and set them aside. 

“I’ll take that up then.” Levi said as he grabbed his tea by the rim and took a sip. Eren watched him and raised a brow. 

“Levi, why do you hold your cups like that?” Levi raised a thin eyebrow as he lowered the cup from his lips. “When I was a kid, I was able to get my own tea set. I lifted it up by the handle and it broke off.” Eren looked at him with a small ‘oh’. He scooted closer to Levi and curled up against his side. Levi wrapped an arm around him, drinking his tea in peace. He let out a small sigh.

“I have paperwork to do.” Levi grumbled, not wanting to leave his adorable lover. Eren giggled softly and pecked his cheek. “You should go get it done so then you can come back sooner.” Levi nodded and pulled away. 

“Alright, brat. Don’t do anything stupid.” He said as he pulled his boots on and took the dishes out of the room. Eren curled up in bed, Levi’s scent still lingered. It was both soothing and addicting. Levi, after stopping in the mess hall to drop off the dishes, went to his office and started his paperwork. 

A knock came on Eren’s door. Eren padded over to the door and opened it. Before he had a chance to react, a needle was pressed into his neck and his vision turned dark, knocked out. He was tossed over a man’s shoulder and taken from the building. 

A couple hours later, Levi’s computer make an odd ringing noise. It was skype going off. An unknown caller. He raised a brow but answered anyway. What he saw on the screen made his heart drop. Eren was tied to a chair, a ball gag in his mouth, and a blindfold around his eyes. A deep voice, obviously being masked with a voice changing device, spoke.

“Levi, if you want your little lover back, meet me at the abandoned hotel on 44th street. Come alone and unarmed.” With that, the call ended. Levi swallowed hard, shaking slightly. Fear coursed through his veins. He didn’t want Eren to get hurt, especially with the baby. He slowly stood and walked out of his office. He rid himself of every weapon he carried and walked out to his car. He climbed into his car and started the engine, driving off to the meeting point. 

He pulled up to the building and parked his car, stepping out. He let out a small sigh and walked into the building. It was dark, dirty, absolutely disgusting. He walked through a doorway and spotted Eren still tied up in a chair. He was crying, but his noises were muffled by the gag. The sound of a gun cocking made Levi look over to the left of Eren. A man stood, barrel of the gun pressed against Eren’s temple, making him whimper.

“You have two choices, Levi. Either he dies, or you die.” The shadows protected the man’s face but Levi knew that voice. It was the voice of someone who was practically his right hand man.

“Irwin Smith.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is the tenth chapter for you! Sorry to keep you waiting but at last, here it is!

“Irwin Smith,” Levi growled, fists clenching at his sides. Irwin stepped forward slightly, allowing the sun to shine on his face. A cruel smirk was there, a look that he had won on his face.

“Hello Levi,” Irwin purred, pressing the gun harder into Eren’s head. Eren made a soft whimper noise, terrified out of his mind. Levi took a step towards them, freezing when Irwin rested his index finger on the trigger.

“Ah, ah, ah, Levi. You don’t get to come any closer. Unless, of course, you want your little slut to die,” Irwin chuckled evilly. Levi’s face spoke murder, but he stayed where he was.

“Why don’t you fight me like a man instead of using a gun to threaten an innocent bystander?” he growled, the feeling of helplessness creeping up his spine.

“Oh Levi, you know he isn’t that innocent. Besides, you seem to care much more about his life than your own. Why would that be, hm? Is he the college lover you could never forget? Or is he the suicidal brat you took pity on?” Irwin’s face showed no emotion as he removed one of Eren’s arms from its bond. Eren didn’t dare struggle for fear of getting shot. Irwin tugged up his sleeve to show of the small white scars. “Now Levi, did you know about these? Were they there before you fucked him or are they the result of you leaving like the bastard you are?”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t known about the scars. He didn’t remember them from before. Bitter guilt and anger at himself made bile rise in Levi’s throat. “Eren... “ he breathed. Tears leaked from Eren’s eyes behind the blindfold. His breathing was ragged through his snotty nose. He sobbed something that vaguely sounded like Levi’s name. The sound made Irwin snarl. He rebound Eren and shook him.

“Shut up!” Irwin hissed, making Eren’s sob louder than before. More tears soaked his blindfold. Irwin cuffed him and nearly knocked him over. “I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he bellowed in Eren’s ear. Levi clenched his jaw, unable to do anything without risking Eren’s safety. Eren’s whimpers and sobs softened to heavy breaths through the gag. Irwin smirked in satisfaction.

“Irwin, you son of a bitch, I swear-” Levi began before Irwin cut him off.

“Hush levi, I’m not finished. You care about this one, right? I mentioned the cutting… hmm where was I? Oh! That’s right, you love this boy to death for many reasons! Is it his lovely eyes, his hot body? Or is it the fact that he’s carrying your child?” Irwin began to laugh at the expression of horror on Levi’s face.

“Who the fuck told you that?!” Levi shouted, hands beginning to tremble in desperation to rescue Eren. Irwin kneeled down, gun still pressed to Eren’s temple. He lifted up the brunette’s shirt and locked eyes with Levi.

“Hello there, baby. My name is Irwin. I’m looking at your bastard father right now and- EREN STAY THE FUCK STILL OR I WILL BLOW YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!” Irwin flipped his shit when Eren tried squirming away from the vulgar blonde. Levi’s eyes widened when he saw the gun move slightly away from Eren, enough that if the gun fired, it wouldn’t kill him. He saw his chance and reacted without hesitation, running straight at them with speed he never knew he had. Levi had always been faster than anyone else, but he became faster for Eren and his baby. He launched himself at Irwin, knocking the gun from his hand. The metal clattered across the hard floor as Levi grabbed Irwin’s wrist and yanked him away from Eren. Both men sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs, both pairs of eyes looking like alphas ready for war. Levi let out a low growl, baring his teeth like an animal. He wrapped his hands around Irwin’s neck, squeezing as hard as he could. Irwin let out a choking noise and grabbed at Levi’s wrists, trying to rip him off. Levi’s grip only tightened. He leaned down to Irwin’s ear and whispered.

“Never lay a hand on my Eren and my child,” he growled out, nails digging in to make sure the larger blonde wouldn’t move. He slammed his knee down on the man’s groin. Irwin’s grip weakened as a weak, gurgle groan left his lips. His vision was blurry and he was on the verge of passing out. Levi noticed that the man was too weak to fight back, reaching over and grabbing the gun. Pressing the muzzle to his temple, he happily pulled the trigger, watching Irwin’s blood and bits of his brain splatter across the ground.

“Disgusting,” Levi muttered as he dropped the gun and walked over to Eren, carefully untying him. He removed the gag and blindfold. Eren looked up at the older man with tear filled eyes. Levi helped him stand and held him close.

“You’re okay now, brat,” Levi whispered. Eren shook slightly and clung to him. “I… I want to leave,” the brunette whispered. Levi nodded and took his hand, tugging him out to his car. They both climbed in and buckled up. Levi started up the car and drove off, steering with one hand. Eren reached over and took his free hand, intertwining their fingers. Levi glanced over at their hands and smiled slightly. Eren closed his eyes, curling up on the seat.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Levi suggested. Eren nodded and dozed off during the car ride. Levi kept holding his hand. He would pulse it occasionally to reassure himself that Eren was still there, alive and well. He relaxed his tense muscles, rolling his shoulders. He could feel the bruises that Irwin had given him.

“Damn…” Levi sighed, pulling into a parking space. He got out and went over to Eren’s side. He picked him up and carried him, not bothering to wake him up. He carried the brunette bridal style through the alleys all the way to his room. He gently laid Eren on the bed and flopped beside him. It was too late when he realized he was falling asleep too.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rico growled at the sight of Irwin’s corpse. She was in charge now.

“Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, go. Learn everything and earn Levi’s trust. He needs to pay for what he has done. We need to strengthen and bide our time so don’t you dare rush and fuck it up.” She ordered, walking away. The three nodded and left to find their way into Levi’s mafia, all so they could ruin him.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Eren was so warm, cuddling something that smelled really, REALLY nice. A soft moan left his lips as his hormones raged suddenly. His eyes snapped open when he felt himself getting hard from the smell alone. He scrambled to get to the bathroom before Levi could notice.

“Just my fucking luck… I just get my ass saved and I get horny because my savior’s body smells so nice…” he muttered in annoyance, leaning against the sink. He took deep breaths and nearly screamed when the door began to open on him and his problem. Levi opened the door all the way, letting out a soft yawn. He raised a brow at the younger man.

“What’s your issue, brat?” Eren turned bright red, trying to hide his issue by pressing himself against the sink. His breath hitched slightly as he accidentally ground his hips against the sink. Levi caught on to Eren’s behavior and smirked. He closed the bathroom door and walked up behind Eren, arms going around his waist. It caused Eren to pull away from the sink.

“It seems you have a bit of a problem, Eren,” Levi whispered huskily into his ear, a hand sliding to his crotch. He ran a finger over the bulge, fingering the hard length. Eren let out a soft whine at the teasing touch.

“Levi… please…” he whispered. bucking his hips into his hand. Levi slowly slipped his hand into Eren’s pants and pulled the hard, hot flesh out. He wrapped his hand firmly around his member and started to stroke painfully slow. Eren bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making any noises. Levi squeezed and pulled the member, watching Eren’s expression in the mirror.

“Faster!” Eren cried out when the slow pace wasn’t enough to satisfy his needs. Being the kind partner he was, Levi sped up his stroking hand. Eren gripped the sink, mewls and moans leaving his lips as his body felt numb from the pleasure. Levi placed soft kisses up and down Eren’s tan neck, nipping here and there.

Eren tipped his head to the side to give the other more room. A small cry left him as Levi thumbed the tip, smearing precum around. Levi smirked and latched onto Eren’s neck, sucking hard to leave a dark mark. Eren shook slightly as his end started to approach. His pants filled the room as he edged closer and closer. With a few more hard strokes, Eren moaned out Levi’s name as he came into the sink, white strands painting the porcelain. Levi let out a pleased growl at the sound of his name on Eren’s lips. He stroked Eren through his orgasm to prolong the pleasure. When Eren went soft, Levi grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned him up before tucking him back in his pants. He kissed the dark mark he had made on his lover’s neck.

“Better?” Levi asked softly, turning Eren around. Eren blushed lightly and nodded, giving him a soft kiss. Levi kissed back before pulling away.

“Go sit down. I’ll clean this up,” Levi said kindly. Eren went and sat on the bed as Levi cleaned up the bathroom. Eren grinned when Levi emerged. He held out his arms, which Levi gladly climbed into.

“Thanks for helping me,” Eren whispered, making Levi snort in laughter.

“No problem, horny brat,” he teased, tucking Eren’s head into the crook of his neck. Eren made a soft whine, nipping Levi’s milky skin.

“It’s not my fault that YOUR baby is making me this way,” he mumbled. Levi let out a genuine laugh.

“Oh, so it’s MY baby now?” he smirked when Eren rolled his eyes. Levi kissed Eren’s temple and held him close. His thoughts drifted off and he tensed a it, becoming more serious.

“Eren, are you really alright though?” he asked in a concerned tone. Eren gave a small smile.

“I’m still in a little shock about the whole ordeal, but I’ll be fine,” he assured him. Levi nodded and ran his fingers in Eren’s hair.

“I’m sorry you had to hear me kill him,” Levi whispered. Eren kissed his neck lovingly.

“It’s alright, Levi. You were saving me. You had no choice. It’s not like I’m going to get angry with you for saving my life,” Eren said in the most sincere voice. Levi felt his cold heart melt a little. He pulled Eren away from his neck and peppered him with kisses, trailing down to his lips for a heated exchange. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and kissed back lovingly. Both men felt their souls burn in the best ways as they embraced, tongues dancing in sync together. The two would only part briefly for air before returning to lock lips. Eren soon found his head flopping back into his pillows from the intensity of their kiss. Levi broke off, gasping for air. He pecked Eren’s lips one last time.

“I love you Eren,” he panted. Eren grinned.

“I love you too Levi,” he responded as he leaned back up for Levi’s lips. A groan sounded from Levi’s throat as he kissed back before once again breaking off.

“We should stop. Your hormones are still out of whack and you might not want to go all the way yet,” he breathed. Eren whined and sighed, crinkling his brows.

“Fine,” he found some truth to the words, even though his body told him completely differently. Levi chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“You’re too cute brat. I’m going to get a cavity, you’re too sweet,” Levi teased softly. Eren laughed and nuzzled Levi. Both were content until Eren’s stomach growled, making him blush when Levi snorted.

“Come on, brat. Let’s get some food,” Levi got up and held his hand out for Eren to take. Eren took it and held onto it as they walked out to the kitchen.

“You know, I should probably contact Mikasa and Armin soon. They are probably worried, especially since I have a job interview coming up,” Eren spoke his thoughts aloud as they walked. Levi gave a small nod as they walked together.

“I’ll have my people find them and bring them here. When would you like to have them here?” Levi asked. Eren gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Sometime soon though,” Levi nodded and called a man over. He whispered in his ear and the man nodded and ran off. Eren shrugged his shoulders at the action. Levi took his hand, intertwined their fingers, and walked to the mess hall. Eren blushed when people looked their way. They knew not to mess with what Levi owned, and by the mark on Eren’s neck, Levi owned him. Levi looked up at the brunette, pulsing his hand.

“What do you want to eat brat?” Eren pursed his lips in thought. Levi held in a smile at the adorable face. Eren let out a soft hum and made up his mind.

“Fruit. I want fruit.” Levi nodded and walked over to his chef. The man had just finished washing his hands.

“Levi, sir. What can I get you?” the chef asked with a smile.

“I want my usual tea and this brat wants some fruit and yogurt. Deliver it to my table then,” Levi said smoothly.

“Yes sir!” Levi gently tugged Eren to their table where Hange was sitting. They took their usual seats. Hange smile at the two, then eyed up Eren’s neck.

“Levi, marking up your territory?” she asked teasingly. Eren slapped a hand over the mark, blushing darkly. Levi smirked slightly.

“He’s not my territory, he’s my lover. That mark just keeps all those other bastards away,” he said with an amused tone. The chef came out, putting the tea in front of Levi and the small fruit and yogurt platter in front of Eren. Eren felt his mouth water. He grabbed a spoon and ate some of the yogurt first. Hange let out a soft giggle.

“Are you craving fruit and yogurt, Eren?” The brunette nodded as he picked up a piece of fruit. He started popping fruits into his mouth, practically moaning at the amazing taste. Levi held his cup by the rim and took a sip. He hid a small smile behind the cup as he watched Eren. He raised his leg slightly as intertwined their legs. Eren smiled softly, feeling his heart flutter. He enjoyed being connected to Levi in some way. It made him feel calm and happy. Levi sipped his tea, humming contently. Hange giggled at the two.

“You guys are so cute,” she cooed, taking a swig of her coffee. Eren beamed, popping a strawberry in his mouth. A hand rested on his belly and rubbed it softly. Levi reached his hand over and felt the stomach as well. Eren grinned and relaxed. Hange pulled out a notebook and watched the two, taking notes. Levi caught her and glared.

“Shitty glasses,” he growled in warning. Hange snickered and put the notebook away.

“Fine. I’ll write later,” she shrugged. When Eren was done, he made a noise. 

“I really want pickles now...and chocolate,” he mumbled, watching Levi cringed.

“That’s fucking disgusting. No way will I kiss you if you eat that,” he threatened. Eren pouted.

“But Leviii!” He whined, batting his eyes. Levi felt like he was crumbling, about to give in.

“Don’t give me those eyes...I’ll end you,” he scowled. Eren gasped and whimpered like a kicked puppy.

“Damn it. I can’t end a pretty face like that.” Levi sighed, getting up to get the food. Hange chuckled and leaned towards Eren.

“You love each other so much, don’t you?” She asked softly. Eren nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. I love him so much,” he replied, eyes staring into space like a lovestruck teenager. Hange beamed in happiness for the two. They needed each other, some love in their lives. She patted Eren’s shoulder and sipped her coffee.

“Good,” she said plainly. “But if he hurts you in any way, tell me. Mama Hange will whoop his ass.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Levi said as he placed a plate of chocolate and pickles in front of Eren. Hange let out a soft laugh.

“And I’m not gonna hurt the brat,” Levi said as he ruffled Eren’s soft hair. Eren smiled and started eating, dipping the pickles in the melted chocolate. Levi cringed as he watched. Eren seemed pretty happy and content with the gross mix so Levi held his tongue.

“Oi brat, I’m not kissing you until you scrub your mouth out. Now way am I going to let you kiss me after you’re done eating that shit.” Eren nodded and continued munching on his chocolate pickles. Hange watched Eren with a smile.

“Eren, how is your morning sickness?” she asked, sipping her coffee.

“Oh, it’s over, finally! It sucked having to run to the bathroom every morning,” the brunette grumbled. Hange gave a nod. “Good.” Eren finished his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed his hands in his lap. Levi reached over and gently took one of Eren’s hands, tangling their fingers. Eren smiled and blushed lightly. Hange giggled.

“So cute. Well, I have things to do,” she said, standing up and leaving the table. Levi finished his tea.

“Alright Eren, go brush your teeth and head to my office. Alright?” Levi pecked his cheek and stood up. Eren nodded and stood up, walking away from Levi and out of the mess hall. Levi watched him leave and then went to his office. He let out a sigh at the paperwork.

“I hate this damn work,” he grumbled as he sat down in his chair.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!

“I hate this damn work,” Levi grumbled as he sat down in his chair. He pulled the first stack of paperwork over and began reading and signing things. It was like running a business, keeping track of his mafia.

Eren quickly brushed his teeth and hopped in the shower. He felt dirty and wanted to be clean for Levi. He scrubbed his body and hair before he got out. When he looked in the mirror, Eren saw the dark mark on his neck. The brunette fingered it gently with a small smile. Eren dried himself off briskly and dressed himself, walking to Levi’s office.

“What took you so long brat?” Levi looked up from his work with a tinge of worry in his eyes.

“ Sorry, I felt gross so I got a shower,” Eren smiled sheepishly, taking a seat across from Levi. Levi nodded and went back to working. Eren kicked back and watched the ravenette scowl at his work. After a moment, he decided to help him out.

“Levi, do you want a massage?” Eren asked softly. Levi glanced up and raised his brows. A second later, he was nodding eagerly. He was so tense; he needed something to relax.

“Sure,” he positioned himself so Eren could access his shoulders. Eren walked behind his chair and used his thumbs to work the tense muscle. Levi let out a faint groan as Eren worked his back. He inhaled sharply when a knot was found.

“Shit!” Levi hissed softly. Eren chuckled and kissed the back of his head. “Just relax, babe. Let me take care of you,” Eren murmured in a caring tone. Levi gave a small nod and let Eren continue the massage. Another low groan left his lips as the knot came undone. He could feel himself becoming more relaxed.

Levi ended up putting his pen down, eyes closing as he took deep breaths. It was soothing and all the tension in his shoulders and back started to melt away. Eren smiled softly as he noticed Levi relax completely. He started humming quietly, causing Levi to feel sleepy. The older man laid his head on the desk and felt fatigue and darkness consume him. Before he realized it, he was fast asleep. Eren paused when he heard a soft snore from the man in front of him. He chuckled and carefully picked him up, walking him over to the couch. He sat down and cradled Levi in his arms to let him sleep. After a while, Eren felt himself fast asleep, holding his lover.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Levi woke up a while later, curled up against something warm and nice. He nuzzled into it and slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he was cuddled into Eren. He reached up and ran his fingers through the thick, chestnut hair. He gently tugged at the strands. Eren’s beautiful, hypnotizing eyes fluttered open, leaning into the hand that was playing with his hair. He looked down at Levi and smiled.

“Hey,” he said softly, nuzzling his face into Levi’s warm neck.

“Hey,” Levi responded with a smile playing at his lips. He sat up to hold Eren better. Eren pecked his lips when they were situated.

“You work too hard,” Eren said, pressing his lips to his skin. Levi hummed and shrugged in response. Oh well, this was his job. Eren chuckled softly at his reaction.

“I need to get that editor’s job,” he mumbled. “It will be better to have more financial security for the baby.”

Levi snorted in amusement, shaking his head with a soft chuckle.

“Eren you don’t NEED to get a job. I’m here now,” he said. Eren’s eyes flashed in determination and his eyebrows knit together.

“No, I need to get a job. I need to still be able to provide for myself as a man,” he replied firmly. Levi sighed and nodded in agreement.

“Alright, fine. I’ll get you to the office as soon as I can for the interview. Just know I’ll still be here if you need me,” Levi hugged Eren tight. Eren nodded.

“Thank you Levi. I love you,” he kissed him gently.

“I love you too, brat,” Levi smirked slightly before kissing back. “Unfortunately, I still have paperwork. Lots of paperwork, you big distraction.”

Eren pouted and clung to Levi. He didn’t want to let go. He was in a cuddly mood. Levi chuckled and tried to gently tug him off.

“Come on Eren. How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Eren mumbled as he held onto his lover tightly. Levi let out a soft chuckle, carding his fingers through his hair.

“So young, yet so stupid at times,” Levi said softly, kissing his forehead. Eren pouted even more, looking up at Levi with big blue and green coloured eyes. The look absolutely melted Levi’s heart. He let out a small sigh and pecked his lips.

“Fine,” he nuzzled into his neck, kissing the hickey there. They were interrupted by a knock on the office door. Levi let out a low growl and slipped off Eren’s lap, ignoring his whimper. Levi opened the door.

“What?”

“Sir, I brought them,” a man said, stepping aside to reveal Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa stepped forward.

“Where is he?” she demanded, glaring down at the shorter man. Levi stepped aside and motioned them to come in. Eren perked up when he saw his best friends. Mikasa pulled him into a hug, holding him close.

“Are you okay? He hasn’t hurt you has he? If he has, I’ll tear him a new one,” she growled. Eren shook his head as he hugged her back.

“No, he’s been keeping me safe,” Eren said softly as Levi walked back over to his desk to work. Armin looked around in fascination.

“This is so cool! Like straight out of a movie!” Armin said in an awed tone. Mikasa glanced around, still keeping a protective hold on Eren. Armin wandered over to the one bookshelf and fingered the spines of the books.

“Don’t touch,” Levi said in a low voice, not even glancing up from his work. Armin froze and snatched his hand back. Eren laughed softly, trying to push Mikasa off. She was too strong and refused to let him go. She stared daggers at Levi. Eren sighed and tapped her.

“Mikasa, please let go,” he said nicely, receiving a “no” in response. Eren growled softly and met her eyes. A frown decorated his face, eyes beginning to flare up in anger. Mikasa had seen this face before, Eren’s stubborn and angry face before he got into a fight. She stood her ground and held him tightly. Another growl left Eren’s throat before he headbutted Mikasa, making her wince and let him go. Eren crossed his arms and huffed at her. Mikasa and he stared each other down in cold silence.

“I don’t need you to baby me, Mikasa,” Eren said lowly.

“But Eren-”

“No! I’m not a baby!” he yelled. Armin’s eyes widened and he placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“Just stay calm, Eren. I think you’re going through a mood swing,” the blonde whispered. A scowl formed on Eren’s face as he opened his mouth to protest angrily.

“Eren, take a deep breath,” Levi muttered to the teen. “You don’t want to blow a gasket.”

Eren glanced and met Levi’s eyes, staring into the grey orbs and reading them. His raised hackles fell and his body visually relaxed.

“Fine,” the brunette breathed, flopping down on a chair. Levi watched Eren for a second, gaze flicking to Mikasa’s angry face. He sighed after a moment.

“Drop the attitude, kid. You’re no threat to me,” Levi said, giving her a bored expression. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists. Armin sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Mikasa, please,” he softly begged. Mikasa glanced over at him and sighed.

“Fine. But I’m keeping my eye out,” Mikasa said, taking a seat next to Eren. She grabbed Eren’s hand, looking over it as if making sure it was okay. In reality, she just wanted to hold his hand. She hated Levi for what he did to Eren. She thought that if Levi was out of the picture, she could’ve come in and saved Eren from being alone. She could have been with him forever. She wanted to love him, to have all those perfect moments, to be his lover. She wanted to have his kids. But here she was, saving Eren from this bastard. She was only trying to win his heart. Levi could tell what she was trying to do and knew it wouldn’t work.

Eren raised a brow and tried to pull his hand away, but she held onto it tightly. He sighed, letting her do what she wanted. The three of them, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren, sparked up a conversation, quietly talking among themselves. After a couple hours, Levi finally finished his paperwork. He slowly stood cracking his back and knuckles. He ran a hand through his hair, making eye contact with Eren. Eren’s eyes widened slightly as a blush spread over his cheeks. Mikasa and Armin didn’t know about their current relationship status. Mikasa raised a brow but ignored the two. She leaned in close to try and get Eren’s attention.

“So how’s the baby Eren?” she asked. Eren laid his free hand on his belly.

“It’s alright. Hange said it should start moving soon,” Eren said with a small smile. Mikasa gently placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it. Levi sat back down at his desk, watching them carefully. Mikasa froze when she spotted the hickey on Eren’s neck.

“What is that?” she asked, poking it. Eren winced slightly and flinched away from the touch.

“My property,” Levi said with a small smirk. Eren blushed heavily at that. Mikasa’s eye twitched.

“Excuse you?” she hissed through clenched teeth. Levi only smirked back at her with a look of triumph.

“He’s mine,” he said smugly. Mikasa released Eren’s hand and stood up. She stalked up to Levi and looked down at him.

“He’s not something to own, shorty, so fuck off,” she growled menacingly. Levi just glared up at her, standing and placing a hand on his hip.

“Guys…” Armin whimpered.

“Shut it, Armin. This guy needs to leave Eren alone,” Mikasa snapped. Eren watched with wide eyes.

“Don’t do this,” he demanded them both. Levi looked like he was backing down for Eren’s sake, but Mikasa looked ready to wage war.

“He’s just going to hurt you, Eren. He’s the trash of society,” she spat.

“Mikasa!” Eren gasped, horrified.

“You’re just angry that I’m the one with Eren,” Levi spoke in his monotonous voice.

“Levi…” Eren breathed.

“You will never be able to care for him or his baby like I will!” Mikasa shouted.

“That baby is mine too! It’s not yours! Stop trying to pretend you care for it when you’re not even blood relation!” Levi yelled back.

“BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING! Can’t you see what you’re doing to Eren?” Armin interjected suddenly. Both paused to look at Eren sitting on the couch. He was going through another mood swing and was sniffling. Tears stained his cheeks. Levi’s heart broke. He rushed over and sat down next to Eren, pulling him into his arms.

“I’m sorry Eren. I’m sorry I hurt you again,” he whispered into the chocolate hair. Eren sniffed and wrapped his arms back around Levi. Levi rubbed his back gently. Mikasa watched, holding back a growl.

“Eren, may I speak with you? Alone?” she asked calmly. Eren wiped his tears away, pulling away from Levi.

“Y-Yeah, I guess,” he kissed Levi’s cheek and stood up, walking with Mikasa out the door.

“Don’t go far. This place is dangerous,” Levi warned, mainly towards Mikasa. Eren nodded and shut the door behind him, leaving Levi and Armin behind. Mikasa walked down the hallway a little then turned on her heel to face Eren. She reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a rough kiss. Eren’s eyes went wide and he struggled to pull away. She had a strong grip on his shirt, denying him escape. He reached up and roughly pushed her away, wiping his mouth off with his arm.

“Mikasa! What the hell?!” he yelled, anger boiling. Mikasa looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. It wasn’t for him though, it was for someone else. She hated Levi.

“He doesn’t deserve you! All he does is hurt you! That shouldn’t be HIS baby! It should be mine. I should be pregnant! And it would be yours and we would cuddle every night and you would love me! Not him!” Mikasa practically screamed. Eren looked at her in shock at what she had said. She looked down at his stomach, hand curling into a fist.

“You know what, Eren? If I can’t have that baby, then nobody can,” she said as she pulled her hand back, going to punch his stomach as hard as she could. Eren’s eyes widened in fear, but all he could do was stay frozen to his spot. Mikasa suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. A dart stuck out of the back of her neck.

“Eren, are you okay?”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but we hope you will still enjoy! Some romantic goodness is around the corner! ;)

“Eren, are you okay?” It was Hange. She ran over to Eren and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Eren almost couldn’t respond. Fear made his heart race at an impossible speed as he held his small baby bump in his hands. He was shaking slightly. He realized that he could’ve lost his baby. Tears welled in his eyes. He hadn’t even realized that Hange left to get Levi until said man was in front of him, cupping his cheeks.

“Eren, look at me. It’s okay. You’re okay and the baby is okay,” he said softly, kissing his cheeks and wiping away tears. The tears kept spilling out, Eren too far in shock.

“Eren, come with me,” Levi gently tugged him into the bathroom in the hall. He had Eren sit down on the toilet while he got a cool, wet cloth. Levi pressed it to Eren’s face gently.

“It’s okay. Just take deep breaths. Calm yourself,” he cooed softly. Eren did as he was told and took long, deep breaths. He was still trembling like a leaf. Levi wiped his face off to cool the brunette down. Eren slowly calmed down, looking at Levi with a broken gaze.

“Levi…” he breathed. “Shh… you both are okay. You are alright, the baby is alright. Hange got there in time, thank God. We can even let Hange check the baby to make sure,” Levi assured him as he kissed his forehead. Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. Levi just dabbed his cheeks and neck. He knew Hange would take care of Mikasa and kick her out. Hell, she would even deport her across the country and make sure she stayed there to ensure Eren’s safety. Mikasa would never hurt Eren again. Eren buried his face in Levi’s stomach, sniffling softly.

“Do you want Hange to do an ultrasound?” Levi asked, hoping to soothe the upset man. He was glad when Eren nodded and loosened his hold.

“Yes please. Just to make sure,” he whispered. Levi instantly helped Eren up and wrapped an arm around his waist, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“It’ll be fine,” Levi reassured as they exited the bathroom. Mikasa was long gone, but Hange remained.

“Eren are you okay?” she asked in a serious tone.

“Hange, we would like an emergency ultrasound. We just want to be sure the baby is safe,” Levi ordered, following the woman after she nodded and walked back to her office. Eren laid down on the table in there as Hange lifted his shirt and spread the gel. She pressed the wand to his stomach and studied the screen.

“Looks like a perfectly healthy baby to me,” Hange grinned. Levi felt himself smiling despite his best effort.

“See? Mini brat is a-okay,” he kissed Eren’s cheek. Eren raised a humored eyebrow. “Mini brat?”

“Yep. You’re brat, baby us my Mini Brat,” Levi explained.

“Then what’s your nickname?” Eren asked with playful curiosity.

“I’m the shit,” Levi smirked when Eren groaned.

“Of course you are… more like a piece of shit,” the brunette rolled his eyes playfully. Levi chuckled and rubbed Eren’s exposed stomach. Hange had wiped it clean and left the two to be alone. Eren gasped when he felt a really odd fluttering sensation right under Levi’s hand.

“Levi!” Eren spluttered in surprise. Levi’s eyes widened at the feeling he had felt against his palm. He gently placed his other hand on the other side of his stomach as he felt the movement. A small, soft smile graced his lips as he felt his baby moving.

“I swear, if it is as energetic as you, we will have our hands full,” Levi said softly as he continued to feel the small baby bump. Eren could feel the odd movement in his stomach, fluttering about. He placed his hands on top of Levi’s with an adorable smile. His eyes lit up.

“Soon he or she will start kicking,” Eren practically whispered. Levi let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“I bet we’ll have a boy because there is a small chance it will turn out to be a girl,” Levi muttered softly. Eren gave a small shrug.

“I don’t care what it is. As long as it’s healthy and happy. I wonder what it will look like.” Levi pulled Eren into his lap, nuzzling into his neck.

“I want it to have your eyes. Mine are so boring and cold. Yours are so beautiful and the remind me of the ocean. I could drown in them,” Levi said, making Eren blush.

“I want it to have your hair. It’s the perfect colour of black and it’s so soft,” Eren said, kissing his cheek with a grin. Levi blushed lightly and hid his face in Eren’s neck so he wouldn’t see it. Levi nosed Eren’s hickey and nipped it.

“H-Hey!” Eren cried with a pout. Levi chuckled against his skin. “You love me and you know it.”

Eren playfully rolled his eyes. “Who put that idea into your head?”

“You did when we first met,” Levi replied. Talk about a smooth talker. Red crept up Eren’s neck and to his cheeks. Levi could feel the skin heat up and he smirked. He started placing sensual kisses up his neck to the junction of his jaw and neck.

“Don’t you remember, Eren?” he purred. Eren gasped and shivered at the tone.

“Y-Yes, I do,” he barely got the words out. His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Levi’s soft lips. “I also remember how romantic you were… always a sap for rom-com stuff,” the brunette teased. Levi made a playful growl and nipped Eren right below his ear. Eren’s breath hitched and he smiled slightly.

“I’m not a sap. You were though, leading me to your apartment and cuddling me on your couch all the time,” Levi replied in his deep voice.

“But you’re the one who turned and kissed me with those soft lips of yours… and then you added your sinful tongue-” Eren broke off to shudder at the lovely memory. Levi chuckled lowly and he brushed his lips against Eren’s.

“You mean like this?” he began kissing Eren softly, the brunette melting into it. Eren parted his lips and Levi gladly slipped his tongue in, both letting out a moan through their nose. Eren pulled away suddenly, making Levi pout down at his younger lover. “What is it brat?”

“Levi, I want to get intimate with you,” Eren said with loving and determined eyes.

“Eren we talked about this. Your hormones-”

“Fuck my hormones! I want to make love to you and I don’t want hormones to be the reason we can’t!”

Levi froze in a bit of shock. His lips were parting and closing as he thought of a response.

“But Eren, what about the baby?” he asked at last. Eren sighed, slightly irritated now.

“Having sex won’t hurt the baby,” he answered firmly.

“But-”

“Levi! I spoke to Hange about it before we saw each other again out of curiosity. She said I was free to be sexually active up until the C-section,” Eren gave him pleading eyes. Levi couldn’t resist him and picked him up bridal style. He walked as quickly as he could to their bedroom. Eren’s sweet kissed to his neck didn’t help matters. He pushed open the door and kicked it shut behind them, laying Eren down on the bed once he had locked it. He crawled on top of him and straddled his waist to look down at him. Eren gazed up at Levi and leaned up, connecting their lips in a feverish embrace. Levi slowly slid his hands up his sides, kissing him back just as passionately. Eren gently nibbled and nipped at Levi’s bottom lip. He was begging to be let in so he could taste him.

Levi parted his lips, allowing him in. Eren slipped his skilled tongue in, tasting the lingering tea and mint. He let out a soft moan before he slipped his hands into the soft undercut. Both of their hearts were pounding with desire. This was it. They could finally become one, become lovers once again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get prepared for some plot building and some smut at last! Enjoy!

Eren slipped his hands into Levi’s undercut and tugged gently. Levi let out a low groan as he slipped his hands up Eren’s shirt, touching the smooth, tan skin. It was perfectly soft under his touch. Eren moved his hands down to Levi’s shirt and tugged. Levi pulled out of the kiss with a hot puff of air. He sat up a little straighter and pulled his shirt off. Eren almost drooled at the sight of the perfect abs and muscle. He missed it so much. He slowly reached up, tracing a few scars that the older man earned from fights he would get in.

Levi shuddered at the warm fingers touching his skin. He reached down and slowly pulled Eren’s shirt up. The brunette got the message and pulled his hands away from Levi’s chest. He sat up slightly and tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the ground to join Levi’s on the floor. Usually, Levi would make a fuss about the mess, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t care less.

Levi leaned down and pressed slow, hot kisses against the tan neck, planning to leave nice, dark marks all over him. He gently bit the spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Eren tilted his head back to give more room with a mewl. Levi let out a deep chuckle as he pulled away. He could feel Eren hardening against his thigh.

“Levi, please… I… I need you,” Eren begged, wiggling his hips in search of friction. Levi smiled softly as he reached down, pressing his hand against the hot, aching member. He teasingly unzipped Eren’s pants, making the brunette whine. Levi was losing his composure. He tugged Eren’s pants down and slung them across the room. Levi undid his own pants and shimmied them off, going back to straddling Eren. Eren pulled Levi down for another needy kiss.

“Hurry!” he mouthed against his lips, tugging his hair. Levi groaned and reached blindly for the nightstand. His hand patted it down until he found the drawer and then the lube inside.

“Stay relaxed,” Levi said as he coated his fingers with the cold fluid. He pulled off Eren’s boxers and spread his legs by nudging them apart. Eren blushed heavily at being so exposed and looked away, gasping when he felt a finger prod his entrance and enter him. The finger slid inside with little to no resistance, making Levi smirk as he pumped it in and out. Soon, Eren was begging for more. Levi inserted another finger, watching Eren wince slightly. Levi carefully moved the digits, searching and stroking his walls in search. Eren moaned harshly and bucked his hips up when Levi found his prostate. Levi rubbed the spot and curled his fingers as he scissored and stretched him. Eren hissed in a bit of pain so Levi rubbed his prostate harder. Before long, Eren was prepared enough.

“Levi please!” he begged, hormones spiked and in need. Levi couldn’t wait either. He took his boxers off and lubed his member up, positioning himself at Eren’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Yes!”

Levi slowly sank into the warm heat with a guttural groan. He stayed still so Eren could adjust to his girth. He kissed Eren’s cheeks and whispered sweet nothings to help him along. Eren took slow, deep breaths to help relax and adjust to the large object. He shifted slightly, a small mewl slipping past his red lips, which were swollen from all the kissing.

“Damn it Levi. For someone so short, you’re so big,” Eren gasped out. Levi let out a low chuckle in his ear, causing Eren to shudder.

“You can move,” Eren whispered as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. Levi gave a small nod and got a strong grip on Eren’s hips, hoping to bruise. Eren let out a gasp as he felt Levi slowly pull out until only the tip was connecting them. Eren tossed his head back in a silent scream as Levi gave a hard thrust. Eren locked his ankles behind Levi’s back to keep him close. Levi leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Eren, you feel so hot and tight,” Levi growled. He held onto Eren’s hips as he started to move his own, setting the rhythm. Eren gripped the bed sheets as pleasure filled his body and overwhelmed his senses.

“L-Levi!” he cried out, toes curling as Levi pounded into him. Levi angled his hips differently, just brushing over the brunette’s prostate. Eren arched his back up sharply.

“Levi! Levi, please!” Eren begged loudly. Levi looked down at him with smoldering, lust filled eyes.

“Please what, Eren?” he purred his name. Eren looked up at him with watery eyes. The pleasure was almost too much.

“Fuck me hard, Levi! Hit my prostate, please! I want to cum! I want to feel your cum in me! Please!” he cried out, begging his lover. Feeling his member twitch at Eren’s response, Levi gave a smirk and started moving again. This time,he struck that special spot dead on. The cry that came from Eren was beautiful. Levi almost came right there. The ravenette growled lowly and moved quicker, hitting the spot repeatedly. Eren dragged his nails down Levi’s back. Levi groaned in response.

“Levi! Levi!” Eren chanted over and over, barely able to breath over the intense pleasure.

“Eren~” Levi found his lover’s name slipping past his lips. He snapped his hips with more passion and vigour as he approached orgasm.

“LEVI!” Eren screamed as he came on both of their stomachs. Levi grunted and couldn’t stop himself from spilling into his lover as his member was squeezed deliciously by the tight ass.

“EREN~” he purred quite loudly, lazily grinding their hips together to prolong the bliss as his seed filled Eren up. Eren’s vision was hazy and his body was numb in the best of ways. Levi tucked his face in Eren’s neck to kiss the skin sweetly.

“I love you, Eren,” he whispered. Eren smiled and ran a hand into Levi’s hair.

“I love you too, Levi,” he whispered back. Together they basked in the afterglow, sweat coating both of their bodies.

After a while, Levi and Eren were both soft and spent. Levi shifted so he slowly slipped out, pulling a whine from Eren’s lips. Levi pecked his lips over and over in an apologetic manner, hating how he couldn’t be connected to his lover. Eren sighed, the empty feeling making him sad for only a second. He gently pecked Levi back, curling up against him when Levi laid to his right. They snuggled together, Levi pulling the covers up over their nude forms. Both were overjoyed by the fact that they were officially together again. No words were needed as they gave each other a soft good night kiss, falling asleep together in a tangle of loving limbs and happy puffs of breath.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Armin looked over when he saw Hange opened the door. He had waited patiently when Levi had rushed out and ordered him to stay put.

“What’s happening?” he stood up and walked over to the brown haired woman. Hange leaned against the door frame. She sighed and pushed her glasses up in her hair.

“Your little friend Mikasa threw a temper tantrum. She tried to punch Eren’s stomach and kill his baby,” Hange explained to Armin’s paling face. He was in shock and couldn’t believe it.

“S-Seriously? I never would’ve thought she would do that. I mean, I knew she was jealous of Eren’s relationship with him, but I didn’t think she would take it that far!” Armin was reeling. He ran an agitated hand through his blonde locks. Hange waited for him to take it all in.

“So what do we do now? We can’t let her be anywhere near here or else she’ll hurt Eren and the baby again,” Armin asked her, thinking of solutions himself.

“I’m deporting her far away, somewhere she’ll never be able to leave. I’m sending her to Japan with a one way ticket, far from New York. There, she’ll be working for a company that will make her work so much, Eren won’t even come to mind,” Hange explained. Armin nodded, impressed Hange had planned so far ahead.

“Nice work, but what about Eren and Levi? You surely can’t let Levi continue in the mafia. It is too dangerous for an infant,” Armin was concerned for his friend’s safety. He was so glad Mikasa was out of the picture, but Eren and Levi’s future was in jeopardy.

“Armin, you seem like a sweet kid that would do anything for Eren. I need you to do something for me and you can’t tell Eren. You have to carry this to your grave. You shouldn’t have to feel guilty because this is for both of their best interests,” Hange waited to see how the blonde male would respond. Armin gave her a calculated look with his blue eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked in a tone of suspicion and curiosity. Hange chuckled a bit, finding him intelligent. Instead of jumping at loose straws, he thought things out. He reminded her of a more pure version of Irwin. Levi had already informed her that Irwin was a traitor. Hange knew his minions would rise up for revenge or something soon, all the better to remove Eren and Levi from that sort of turmoil immediately.

“As soon as Levi and Eren go out, I want you to call the police. You will be home by then. Tell them Levi’s license plate number and car type so they will pull him over and arrest him.”

“Now wait a minute, Eren-”

“I will act surprised and take Eren in. They will be separated for the time it takes me to break Levi out of jail. It will take a while until I can clear all of Levi’s records, but I can manage. I will clear Eren’s name from all the mafia databases and Levi will disappear from this dangerous world. I need you to help me by keeping in touch with Eren while I’m not there. He trusts you and I trust you. You must not let him know. They need to live their life as free people, raising their baby,” Hange explained, giving Armin a pleading stare. Armin hummed and nodded.

“I agree to help. It really is what’s best. Eren and Levi both need to start over in a new life with their baby. Any good people here should also consider leaving too. So all I need to do is call the police on Levi’s car and they will both be able to escape the mafia?” Armin confirmed, willing to do this and trust Hange to erase all trace of their friends. Hange nodded and told Armin the car description and license plate number. The blonde sighed and wrote it down. A man came in the room to lead him out.

“I’ll make sure this gets done. It needs to, for both of their sakes. I won’t tell no matter what,” Armin called as the man took him away from the mafia building. Armin was put in a cab to take him home. As soon as he got there, he picked up his telephone. He did as Hange had instructed him. He couldn’t feel guilty for putting his friend’s lover in jail. It was the only way to ensure both of their protection. He was in the right. He was doing things only a best friend would.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Bertolt and Reiner grunted as they worked together to pull the door to Levi’s mafia open. Annie stood off to the side and sighed.

“Why won’t it open?” Reiner huffed when him and Bertolt had given up pulling on the door. Annie scoffed and walked up to it, easily pushing it open with one hand.

“Push. It says push,” she said in a ‘duh’ voice. The two boys flushed in embarrassment. They hadn’t seen the sign, even though it was right there in front of them. The three walked in together to continue their plan. As they walked through the door, it led to a large lobby. Annie spotted a petite blonde behind a desk. She flashed an adorable smile.

“Hello! My name is Krista, what can I help you with?” she asked sweetly. A taller girl with dark hair and freckles dotting her tan face stood next to the desk. She seemed to be glaring at the three. Bertolt walked over to the desk, giving a soft smile.

“What does it take to join this mafia?” he asked. Krista pulled out three thick packets.

“You each must fill this packet out.” She plopped them on the desk. Reiner picked up a packet with wide eyes.

“Damn, this is thick. Do you by chance have any pen?” Krista nodded and walked back. “Ymir, can you hand me the pens please?” she flashed a smile at the taller girl. Ymir hummed softly and handed the blonde three pens, which Krista gave to the trio.

“You can take a seat in our waiting area,” Krista motioned a spot with a couch and a couple chairs. Bertolt and Annie took their packets and each one of them grabbed a pen. All three sat down on the couch and silently started filling out their packets.

A few hand cramps and an hour later, they all finished their paperwork. They walked up to the desk and set them down. Krista took them with a soft hum.

“Okay, this will take a couple hours to go through. Meanwhile, Connie and Sasha can give you a tour.” Just like that, the brunette and the bald kid waltzed in.

“Speak of the devil! Connie, Sasha, can you give these three a tour?” With a mouth stuffed with potato chips, Sasha gave a nod and a muffled, “Yes!” Connie motioned them to follow.

“So, newbies, eh? Hopefully you do better than we did on our first week. Levi made us scrub the bathrooms,” Connie shuddered as the old memories came flooding back. Sasha swallowed her mouth full.

“Well, let’s start with the mess hall!’ she cried out, only hoping to get more food. Connie nodded and walked down the hallway. His stomach growled.

“Let’s get a snack too. Maybe you can meet some other people.” Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner followed the two silently, observing the layout of the complex. It was quite huge. Sasha squealed when she saw food. She sprinted right up to the chef and snatched the freshly baked bread from his hands.

“It’s all mine!” she cackled before she took a huge bite straight from the loaf. The chef cursed and hurried off to bake another loaf for dinner. Connie just shook his head and chuckled.

“This is the mess hall. They have great food. Also a note, don’t try to take Sasha’s bread,” he warned. Annie nodded as she watched the hungry woman. Bertolt and Reiner looked a bit creeped out, so they took a step back. Sasha swallowed and grinned at them all.

“More tour!” she stuffed her cheeks again and marched out of the mess hall. Connie followed after her in their bizarre parade. The trio sighed and continued on. Maybe these idiots would show them something top secret. Connie pointed out a couple rooms while Sasha pointed at one in particular.

“That’s Levi’s room. We’re not allowed to go in there,” she pouted, putting her ear on the door to try and hear something interesting. Too bad they had just missed all the action. Otherwise their ears would have listened to quite the chorus (of moans that is!). Annie glanced at her companions and smirked. Finally something worth their while. This information could come in handy later on.

“Got it. Don’t enter Levi’s room,” Bertolt smiled at their tour guides. He was the best liar of them all, acting so innocent all the time. Sasha and Connie suspected nothing and grinned. They walked on and showed off the weight room, the indoor pool, the lab, the mess hall (again), and the weapons room. Despite their idiocy, Connie and Sasha knew to keep Eren’s room a secret, even though it was the adjoining room to Levi’s. It was Levi’s order, to protect Eren at all costs. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt knew eventually they would get that information, so they took it slow. Patience was a virtue. Right now, weapons were ahead. Connie threw open the door, revealing the weapons room. Sasha walked over to the glass case that held Levi’s weapons.

“These are Levi’s obsessively clean weapons. Don’t touch them,” Sasha informed. Annie hid a smirk, keeping a mental note about the new information. Connie checked the time.

“We should get going. Krista will be done now,” he said as he walked out the door. Sasha nodded and walked behind him. The three spies walked behind them both. They all walked back out to the lobby where Krista sat talking to Ymir. Krista held out three badges.

“Here you three are. Make sure to keep these hidden from the police and such,” she said sweetly. Annie took her badge. All it had was a number and a fake name that Krista came up with. She pulled out her wallet and stuck it in there. Bertolt and Reiner did the same, putting their wallets away. Krista pulled out a sheet of paper.

“Your room numbers are on here.” Annie looked down, memorizing the number. Bertolt grinned.

“Reiner, we share a room,” he said softly, blushing lightly. He may or may not have a small crush on Reiner, but he was sure that Reiner liked Annie so he didn’t pursue. Reiner nodded.

“Let’s go then,” he placed a hand on Bertolt’s shoulder and led him away. Annie gave a small eye roll at her partners and walked in the direction of her room. They could start planning soon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Mamas413 and I really enjoyed writing this... it will be coming to an end soon. Hope you all enjoy the lovely drama and suspense!

Jean was walking down the hallway when a door opened, revealing a tired Eren in a baggy shirt and sweatpants. He was going out to get something to eat, letting Levi sleep. The two looked at each other with wide eyes. They had gone to school together as teens.

“Horseface?”

“Suicidal Bastard?”

Instead of glaring like he used to, Eren broke down laughing.

“Holy shit it’s actually you! So this is where you went after all the times I told you no one but the mafia would accept your horseface!” he held his stomach as he laughed. Jean glared, but it was playful and void of anger.

“Well looks like you haven’t changed either. Living the life of a thug here. Still suicidal,” Jean quipped back. Eren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“So how have you been Jean?” Eren asked, shifting when his stomach growled loudly.

“Good… still single,” Jean blushed lightly and glanced away. Eren smirked and stepped closer.

“Oh really? Still chasing after Marco’s heart?” he teased. It was a well-known fact that Jean was head over heels for Marco, even back in Titan High. Jean blushed darker and scowled.

“Shut up Jeager!” he yelled. “You’re still a loner with your uptight ass!”

Eren chuckled but froze when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“It is a well-known fact, Kirstein, that I own that uptight ass,” Levi said in his deep voice, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist. The brunette blushed when Jean snickered.

“Very nice, Jeager, very nice,” he teased. Eren looked back at Levi with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re up? I thought you would sleep in so I went to get food for me and the baby,” Eren explained softly, gasping when he revealed too much.

“Baby? Jeager, you’re pregnant?” Jean asked. Eren nodded slightly, feeling Levi’s grip tighten on his bruised waist. Jean surprisingly smiled.

“Congrats bastard,” he said. Eren thanked him and leaned back against Levi. Jean could tell Levi was the father of this baby by the way they acted. Jean wanted something like that. Poor lonely Horseface. Eren’s stomach growled again to signal his hunger. Levi gently pulled Eren back into his room.

“Start up the shower. You can eat afterwards,” Levi said as Eren pouted but walked to the bathroom. Levi looked over at Jean.

“Kirstein, bring me my usual tea and a few things for the brat to eat.”

Jean nodded and saluted Levi, fist over his chest. “Yes sir.” He walked away, going to get what his boss wanted. Levi shut the door and walked back to the bathroom. Eren was testing the water when Levi pressed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. Eren glanced back at him with a soft smile.

“My ass and hips are sore,” he mumbled. Levi let out a soft chuckle and stepped into the hot shower, gently pulling Eren in with him once they had both stripped. Eren let out a low moan as the hot water helped ease his aching backside. Levi reached down and gently rubbed his lower back, causing Eren to groan. He leaned back into the touch and enjoyed the way the hands helped with his soreness.

“Eren, look at all these mark,” Levi mumbled into his neck, nipping a dark mark. He gently fingered a couple bruises on Eren’s hips. The brunette let out a soft hum.

“I like them. It lets me know that I’m only yours, no one else’s,” Eren said sweetly. Levi nodded, kissing his neck gently.

“Exactly. You should feel gifted, being the mafia boss’s lover. You’ll never get hurt and you’ll always be my favorite,” Levi said with a soft chuckle. Eren leaned back against him and smiled.

“I better always be your favorite,” he chuckled as well. Levi nodded and grabbed a washcloth, pouring some body wash on it and lathering the soap in. He gently started washing Eren’s body, making sure to get every inch.

“We need to clean this place up. It’s getting disgusting. I’ll have to announce it after we eat. I don’t want you cleaning though, since you’re still sore. If you want, you can just stay in bed. I have to go finish my paperwork, which will take about two hours,” Levi said, telling Eren his schedule. The brunette pouted.

“But I want to stay with you,” he muttered. Levi let out a soft chuckle.

“Sorry babe. I have my work to do, but I’ll come back right away.”

Eren sighed and nodded, feeling a yawn coming on. His back arched and he stretched his arms in the air as he yawned. Levi chuckled at his lover and ran his hands up his back and over his chest. They came to rest on his stomach, rubbing small circles.

“How’s Brat Junior?” Levi asked softly, kissing Eren’s shoulder.

“Good. Moving a bit more. It feels so strange,” Eren smiled. Levi chuckled again, Eren loving the sweet sound. He turned in Levi’s grip and stole the cloth from him and gently scrubbed the pale skin.

“So many scars… like a lion that has defended his pride,” Eren murmured. He loved the marks. They proved that Levi had fought, fought to live on. They proved his strength and spirit. They proved he was alive.

“Damn brat, making me sound like some Lion King wanna-be,” Levi smirked, slightly teasing. Eren rolled his eyes, a tiny smile on his lips as he finished and rinsed the skin. Levi squirted some shampoo in his hand and reached up, cleaning Eren’s hair. Eren purred as his lover gave him a scalp massage. It felt really nice. Once the suds were gone, Eren washed Levi’s hair. They grabbed towels and got out of the shower, drying off and putting on clothes. Eren just put on sweatpants and a t-shirt while Levi wore his normal black pants, white button up, and a cravat.

“I’m so jealous… I wish I was as hot as you. You’re hair even fell perfectly, and it’s wet!” Eren pouted slightly.

“Hardly, you’re hot in your own way,” Levi assured him.

“You won’t be saying that when I’m as fat as a whale. No one would be able to look at me and think ‘damn, I’d fuck that’,” Eren said bitterly. Cue mood swing. Levi sighed.

“Maybe I would. And you won’t be fat, you’ll be pregnant with our miracle baby,” he said. Before Eren could retort, Jean knocked on the door, holding their food. Eren hummed, his heightened sense of smell kicking in.

“Food~” he licked his lips. Levi opened the door, hiding his smile under his mafia boss face. Jean held a silver tray that was polished, not a single speck of dirt on it. On the tray was a teapot, tea cups and saucers, milk, sugar, and a plate with eggs, toast, bacon, apple slices, and a glass of orange juice.

“Here you go, sir. Is there anything else you need?” Jean asked as he handed Levi the tray. Levi looked up at him.

“Announce that today is a cleaning day and if something is not cleaned to my liking, there will be consequences,” he threatened lightly. Jean nodded and saluted his boss before walking away. Levi shut the door with his foot and walked over to the bed, setting the tray down on his nightstand.

“Alright, brat. Eat up then rest. After my tea, I’m going to my office,” he said as he poured his tea, holding the cup by the rim. He took a slow sip. Eren pouted but took his plate, eating his breakfast. Soon, Levi had finished his tea and kissed Eren’s cheek.

“I’ll be back then,” he said softly, pulling his shoes on and walked out the door, shutting and locking it. He silently walked down the halls, the scent of lemon and pine sol attacking his nose. The smell caused him to relax slightly. He unlocked his office door and stepped in. He looked at the small pile of papers on his desk. Hell, he could knock this out in an hour or less. He walked over and sat down, grabbing his pen and starting to work.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After Eren finished his breakfast, he sipped his orange juice, a notebook in his lap. He grabbed a pencil that Levi kept in his nightstand and made a small t-chart on the first piece of paper. One side was labeled ‘Girl’ and the other was labeled ‘Boy’. He started writing down names for each gender. He picked American, German, and French names for both. Within half an hour, he had about a page and a half filled out. He would have to have Levi choose his favorites then. He placed a hand on his small, round belly with a soft grin. He couldn’t wait to be a mother. Eren laid back and grinned like a dork. He contemplated going for a walk, but Levi would be upset. Eren had been told to rest. He humphed in boredom and began looking through Levi’s things, careful to put them back when he was done. He blushed when he found personal items (damn that porn was nosebleed worthy) and cooed when he found cute knickknacks Levi owned.

“Baby Levi!” Eren awed with a squeal. Levi was an adorable baby with big eyes and a pudgy little belly. He hoped their baby would have a belly like that!

“So small…” he muttered and leafed through the photo album. He saw pictures of Levi’s past and it made him smile. He whistled as he looked, pausing every now and then. It made him more excited for his baby. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Levi couldn’t be back yet! It had only been… five minutes! It had felt so much longer.

“Yes?” he called out.

“It’s me, Suicidal Bastard,” Jean answered. “I have a question…”

Eren hummed and set the photo album to the side. “What’s up?” he asked as he opened the door.

“You were a civilian before Levi brought you here right?” Jean looked humble for once as he entered. Eren nodded, listening to his frenemy.

“Well… you don’t think less of Levi… I guess what I’m asking is how I can approach Marco and tell him if I need to..” Jean rubbed the back of his neck, pulling a chuckle from Eren.

“Jean, Marco already likes you. He’ll accept you. Just stay by his side and tell him everything,” Eren advised. Jean grinned, eyes gleaming with hope.

“Thanks Jeager. Now tell me more about this pregnancy business. You’ve got me curious. And don’t kick me out, I can tell you’re glad I’m here because you were bored,” Jean sat in a chair. Eren let out a small sigh and shut the door, locking it. It was just Jean, Levi wouldn’t mind. He walked over and sat on the bed.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Eren asked, looking at the blondish-brown haired man. Jean tapped his chin as he thought.

“How’s it possible? You are a guy right? I mean, I should know. We had gym class together.” Eren chuckled softly and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m a guy. Hange said it’s a messed up gene in my DNA. Like, I have a dick and all but I have a uterus,” he explained, lightly poking his stomach.

“Really? That’s pretty cool. How will the baby come out?” Jean asked, raising a brow.

“A C-section will be performed. Hange will do it but, uh… keep this baby stuff on the down-low. Levi doesn’t want the wrong people finding out and me getting hurt.”

Jean nodded. “Of course, I won’t tell a soul. Since your stomach is still small, I’m guessing you’re not too far.” Eren gave a small nod in confirmation.

“I’ll be four months starting tomorrow. I’m so glad I’m out of the first trimester. Morning sickness is a bitch,” he said with a small groan. He placed his hands on his stomach.

“I have the strong feeling it’s Levi’s.” Eren nodded, blushing darkly. “Yeah. At first, I thought he wouldn’t want it, but he proved me wrong. So, you stopped chasing Mikasa?” Eren asked. Jean shot him a weak glare.

“Yeah, but the way my life is, I won’t get Marco either.” Eren leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t say that. You should see the way he looks at you. It had so much love.” Jean blushed lightly. “Yeah, I guess.” Eren looked down at his hands.

“Mikasa was here a while ago. She tried to punch my stomach.” Jean looked at the brunette with wide eyes.

“Are you serious? Are you okay?” he asked. Eren nodded.

“Hange had gotten there just in time. Mikasa got so angry… I never expected her to get that upset,” Eren rubbed his stomach with a worried expression. Jean placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry too much, bastard. She won’t be able to kill your baby now that she’s pissed both Levi and Hange off. And don’t try to get involved, I see that suicidal glint in your eye,” he smirked teasingly. Even though the two fought all the time, they were still close and would support each other when needed.

“Thanks horseface. I’ll do my best to stay out of it,” Eren chuckled softly. Jean smiled slightly and sighed.

“Want to go do something? I think I can count as your escort or something,” Jean hopped up and cracked his knuckles. Eren grinned and stood up, nodding.

“Absolutely!” the brunette beamed, making Jean grin and open the door. The two walked out together in search of something to do.

“What do you want to do Jeager?” Jean asked. Eren thought for a moment.

“I haven’t played a video game in a while. Are there video games here?” Jean grinned mischievously.

“Of course. This way.” The two walked into a room with a giant gaming console.

“Holy shit!” Eren gasped, running into a chair and starting up the PS4. Jean grabbed controllers for them both and started up a game of Black Ops III. The two were competitive, yelling and cheering at the screen. Curses flew from their mouths as their thumbs clicked rapidly.

“Die you motherfucker!” Eren screamed at Jean, trying to kill his character.

“You die, Suicidal Bastard!” Jean yelled back, pushing Eren’s character off a cliff. Eren clicked keys rapidly to save himself.

“Horseface! Ha!” he flew back up and shot Jean’s character. Eren shouted in victory and pumped a fist, celebrating loudly.

“Who the fuck is making all this noise?” a voice said behind them. Eren jumped with a girlish scream. Jean froze but started laughing at the noise that Eren let out. Eren slowly turned around and let out a sigh in relief.

“Hey Levi. You scared me!” Eren said with a big, adorable grin. Levi’s steel gaze softened. It was so hard to be mad at him. He was just too cute. He let out a sigh.

“I thought I told you to stay in my room and relax,” he muttered, walking in. Eren looked at him with big eyes.

“I was bored so Jean took me here,” he said innocently. Levi looked over at Jean and jutted his thumb towards the door. Jean nodded and stood up, saluting. He left the room. Levi took a seat next to Eren and wrapped his arm around his waist, causing the brunette to blush.

“What were you playing?” he asked softly, nuzzling Eren. Eren smiled at the affection, kissing Levi’s head.

“Some violent game,” he replied as he crawled into Levi’s lap and cuddled into his chest. Levi wrapped his arms around his waist , holding him close. He kissed Eren’s temple as he held him. Eren gasped as he felt odd movement in his stomach.

“It’s moving again. It’s an active baby,” he whispered. Levi felt the movement with a small smile ghosting his lips.

“Sounds like you,” Levi muttered, nuzzling into his neck.

“I wrote down boy and girl names. I want you to choose your favorites,” Eren said softly. Levi nodded.

“Alright, I will then. Do you want to get something to snack on? I may not have a serious sweet tooth, but I want some damn cookies.”

A huge smile formed on Eren’s lips. “Of course I want cookies! I want cookies and cake and brownies and candy!” he demanded.

“Your teeth will fall out brat!” Levi rolled his eyes. Eren chuckled and stood up, tugging Levi with him. Levi let Eren pull him out to the kitchen. Eren sniffed to smell out the sweets. “This way,” Levi steered him towards the bakery section. Laid out were all sorts of treats. Levi picked up a cookie… or two… or three… and popped them into his mouth. Eren grabbed a plate and loaded it full of things. Levi chuckled as he watched the brat.

“Gonna get fat,” he commented. “But it’s for the baby,” Eren retorted with full cheeks. Levi snorted and nibbled his cookie.

“Nice excuse, nice,” the ravenette shook his head in laughter. The two sat for a minute and ate their treats. Eren hummed in happiness as he ate. They were good cookies, brownies, and cake slices.

“So are you done with your work?” Eren asked in curiosity.

“Pretty much. I just have to go submit it to the banks and whatnot,” Levi said as Eren nodded.

“Can I join you yet?” he asked, receiving a nod.

“Sure, brat,’ Levi agreed. This made the brunette grin widely. He liked spending more time with his lover.

“Good because I was bored as fuck,” Eren smiled like a fool. Levi flicked his forehead. “Yeah, yeah, shut it brat,” he chuckled at Eren’s pout. “Careful, you’ll trip over that lip.”

Eren stopped pouting and tried to glare instead. “Meany,” he huffed.

“Cute glare, brat. You wouldn’t even scare a fly,” Levi ruffled Eren’s hair, making Eren sigh and give up on the glare. “Alright Eren, let’s go back to my office so I can grab what I need, then we can go to my banks.” Eren nodded and followed Levi out of the mess hall, throwing away the empty plate. The two of them walked to Levi’s office. The ravenette grabbed what he needed and walked back out. They walked out to Levi’s car and got in. Levi started it up and drove off. Eren reached over and gently took Levi’s free hand into his own.

The drive was silent but comfortable. Red and blue lights flashed behind them. Levi sighed and pulled over, the cop car pulling up behind him. The police officer walked up to Levi’s side.

“License and registration, please.” Levi grabbed the needed items and handed them over. The man looked over it, eyes widening slightly.

“I will be right back,” the man said, walking back to his car. He grabbed his radio, sending out a backup call. Within minutes, more cops arrived and surrounded Levi’s car. The mafia boss realized what was going on and slowly stepped out of the car, hands above his head. The coops pointed their pistols at him.

“Levi Ackerman! You will come peacefully with us!” Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine, but on one condition. The kid in the car calls someone to pick him up. He’s not a threat.”

A policeman slowly walked towards Levi, cuffing his hands behind his back. Eren watched with wide eyes, frozen in his seat.

“L-Levi!” he cried out. Levi looked back at him. “Call Hange, explain what happened. Don’t worry about me.” Eren slowly nodded. He was told to get out of the car, that it was going to be used as evidence. Eren stood on the sidewalk with a phone in his hand. He slowly dialed Hange’s number, shaking slightly. Without Levi, he felt alone and lost all over again. After a few rings, Hange answered.

“Hey Eren, what’s up?” Hange greeted cheerfully. Eren felt a choked sob escape his lips, watching the police pat Levi down for weapons.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Hange asked in a much more serious tone. Eren took deep breaths to keep himself calm.

“W-We got pulled over and Levi is being arrested,” Eren managed to choke out through his tears.

“Okay, where are you? I’ll come get you,” Hange listened as Eren told her where he was. She knew it was now or never and texted Armin to hack into those databases like she had asked. Eren hung up and looked at Levi. A police officer approached the brunette and grabbed his arm, right where the old cutting scars were. Eren flinched away from the touch, whimpering softly.

“P-Please don’t grab me!” Eren shook in fear of the large officer. The man reached out for him again.

“Don’t touch him! He’s innocent so leave him the fuck alone!” Levi yelled, receiving a blow to the gut. Eren let out a strangled scream as he held a hand over his mouth with the other on his belly. He worried he was going to lose the baby. Levi grunted and glared at the police. He met Eren’s eyes with his, saying so many words with just his steely grey eyes. Eren watched through his tears as Levi was pushed into the back of the police car. Eren barely heard as the police officer next to him spoke. “Sir? Is someone coming for you?”

“Levi…” was all Eren could whimper. Hange’s car pulled up just as the police car with Levi in it drove away.

“Come on Eren, let’s get you home… somewhere safe for you and the baby,” Hange gently took his hand and led him to her car. She could finally protect them now, Levi being protected by the jail and Eren off the radar of mafia members. She helped Eren’s numb body into the front seat and buckled him up. She got in and drove him to the safest place he could be right now, her off-the-grid house. The mafia agency was definitely not safe anymore, especially since Levi wasn’t with Eren. Right now, she needed to check on the baby to make sure Eren’s distress hadn’t harmed the baby. She had really taken a gamble to save Eren and Levi’s future. All Eren’s added stress could harm the fetus.

“Just stay calm Eren. Lay down and take deep breaths. Think of the baby, how much you love it and want it to be healthy and strong,” she said calmly. Eren curled up on her couch and cried quietly.

“I was gonna ask him about names…” he sobbed with a thick voice, bringing his knees up to his chest. Hange rubbed his back, letting him cry. She grabbed a tissue box and placed it in her lap. She pulled out a couple tissues and wiped away the tears.

“He’ll get out.” She knew that was a lie. Levi wasn’t getting out and they couldn’t break him out just yet. The law would most likely put him in the strictest, strongest jail cell they had. He would have a trial and be convicted as guilty. That’s why Hange needed Armin to keep quiet and hack into the system for her. Eren sniffled and looked at Hange.

“A-Are you sure?” he asked, looking at her with big eyes. Hange nodded.

“Of course,” she replied softly. Levi would get out once everything was secured. Eren slowly calmed down and gave a nod.

“Okay. Maybe we can go see him soon.”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Annie smirked when she set the plan in motion within the week. She whistled Bertolt and Reiner over, growling when they were a bit too slow for her taste.

“Come on, you twits. It’s time to assassinate Levi and take this place over. Both him and Eren will be in their rooms,” she instructed, sliding more of Levi’s weapons into her belt. Reiner and Bertolt nodded, grabbing guns and lighters with lighter fluid. They ran and knocked down Levi’s door. They searched the room, finding nothing but emptiness. Reiner grunted in annoyance and set the place on fire. Smoke drifted in the hallways as the trio took the place over, turning it to dust to rebuild it from the ashes. Jean smelled the smoke and ran onto Bertolt. After a brief scuffle, he managed to escape and save Connie and Sasha. When he went back inside the burning building, he found Ymir and Krista’s bodies, burned to a crisp by the flames. Mass chaos controlled the scene. Those who were loyal to Levi fled to disappear from society, those who couldn’t care less stayed to pledge service to Rico’s gang.

Once the fire had died down some, Annie and the two boys met up where Rico had ordered them to meet. They had looked everywhere, but had found no signs of Levi or Eren.

“Where are they?” Rico growled, having just arrived at the scene from her base. Annie shook her head. Reiner nursed the bruise on Bertolt’s cheek from Jean in silence.

“We don’t know. They are nowhere to be found. It seems they have fled or died in the fire. They are together somewhere now that we have the resources for missions we wanted. We can use the files they left behind. Levi will pay for his sins and Eren will die with him. We must hurry before that doctor woman pulls some trick. She is loyal to Levi, no doubt, and is probably going to try to free him and his lover. We just need to find out where she is hiding them,” the blonde girl explained. Rico nodded and entered the old building, inhaling the smoke filled air from the dying fire.

“If we cannot find them both within a few months, assume they have died. There will be no way they aren’t together unless Levi has been apprehended again. If he has, he would have sent Eren back here and Eren wouldn’t have made it out of the fire by himself. They will both be dead without our involvement,” Rico spoke, beginning to make this place into her own despite the burns. Reiner smirked and cocked a gun at his former superior’s head.

“I think we will add this to our empire instead. We don’t want you in it,” he growled.

“Thank you for your consideration,” Bertolt snipped as Reiner pulled the trigger, blowing Rico’s brains out and staining her white hair crimson. Annie laughed wholeheartedly.

“Carry out her final orders. If we cannot find those two together within a few months, assume them dead or captured by police. That is all comrades,” she said as the other two nodded. The Scout mafia was over, replaced by pure evil.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while but here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

~2 months later~

Everything had went to hell after Levi left. Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner easily took over the mafia and changed everything. Hange kept Eren out of the dangerous place, working with Armin to set everything up for when Levi would finally be free. Eren now lived with Hange. He was six months pregnant today and definitely showing. His belly was much larger. He had to wear bigger shirts and sweatpants.

Currently, Hange was driving to the prison that Levi was in. When he was first incarcerated, they were told he could have no visitors. Well, they finally got the okay to visit. Eren was nervous, palms sweaty and shaking. Hange flashed him a smile.

“You look excited, judging by the smile on your face,” she said softly. Eren nodded.

“I am. I missed him so much. I hope he’s okay,” he whispered. “I hope he doesn’t think I’m fat now. I hope he’s okay with our baby being a boy,” he was rambling. Hange tossed her head back with a laugh.

“Well we’re here,” she said as she pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. They climbed out and walked into the prison. They walked up to the front desk. The lady looked up at them. “What can I help you with?”

“We would like to visit Levi Ackerman.” The lady nodded and made a quick phone call, pointing to a door.

“Go through there and sit at an open spot.” Eren nodded and tugged Hange with him through the door. He sat at an open booth, Hange standing behind him. In walked a certain ravenette, arms held behind his back with cuffs. An officer uncuffed him and let him sit down. He looked up, meeting Eren’s gaze. They both picked up the phone to speak through the plexi-glass. Levi spoke first.

“Hey brat, I found out that orange is not my color.” Eren chuckled softly, a hand resting on his stomach. Levi glanced down. “Look how big you are… what are you? About six months?”

Eren nodded. “Levi, it’s a boy,” his eyes watered slightly. Hange excused herself to let them have their moment. Levi cracked a smile, leaning forwards to be closer to Eren.

“A boy…” he muttered in awe. “That’s great Eren. Did you bring the list of names?” He wanted to hold Eren, to touch him and kiss him and hold him close. Eren nodded and brought a piece of paper from his pocket.

“I really like this one name… I’ll see what you pick,” he slid it in the paper deposit crack for Levi to hold. Levi picked it up and read it over. He smiled a bit.

“I like this one name. I like Tayson.”

Eren beamed in happiness. That had been the name he liked as well. He rubbed his belly lovingly.

“I like it too. Baby Tayson Ackerman,” he muttered. “I wish you could come out. He kicks now,” a tear dripped down his face. Levi looked so sad.

“Maybe I can Eren. Hold on,” he turned to the officer behind the door.

“Sir, may my husband come in here? He’s pregnant and I need to reassure him he’s okay,” he explained, emphasizing ‘husband’ to further persuade the cop. The officer glared for a second, trying to decide if Levi would misbehave or not.

“Fine, but one wrong move and you’re getting tased,” he threatened. Levi nodded and stayed back when the officer allowed Eren to come inside.

“Damn transvestites…” he officer muttered when he saw Eren’s stomach, retaking his post. Eren ran in and hugged Levi tightly.

“I missed you,” he withheld sobs of loneliness. Levi kissed his hair and held him just as tightly.

“I missed you too brat,” he whispered, getting down on his knees. He lifted Eren’s sweatshirt and kissed the round belly. “I missed you too Tayson,” he cupped the round bump. He gasped when he felt a strong kick against his hand. “Motherfucker! He kicks like a badass!” Levi exclaimed happily. Eren smacked his head for swearing.

“He’s riled up for Daddy. Strong like Daddy too,” the brunette grinned and ran his fingers in Levi’s hair. Levi looked up at Eren, a sad look in his eyes.

“Eren, I may not be out when he’s born. Promise to take pictures and videos?” he asked softly, carefully standing up. He couldn’t keep his hands off Eren’s stomach. He could feel his son move around and kick softly here and there. Eren frowned at those words.

“Don’t say that, please. I want you to be there. Maybe they’ll let you out when I’m getting the C-section,” he said softly, cupping Levi’s cheeks. Levi shook his head.

“Sorry, brat, but it doesn’t work that way. For all I know, I’ll be in here until I die. I’ve done a lot of wrong things. My sentence is a lifetime,” Levi said calmly. Eren felt tears burn and pool in his ocean coloured eyes.

“L-Levi, I don’t want my child being raised without a father and knowing that his father is some criminal in jail,” he whimpered out, tears slipping down his tan cheeks. Levi took his orange sleeve and wiped the tears away.

“This place is locked tight, so there is no way to escape. I’m sorry, Eren. I love you so much. Maybe I can get out on good behavior. For now, take care of yourself and the baby, okay? Try to visit as much as possible.” He placed a kiss on Eren’s forehead, rubbing the round belly. “Bye Tayson. Be good for Mommy. I’ll see you in a few months. I hope you have your mommy’s eyes. I love you, Brat Junior,” he said to the stomach, kneeling down and kissing it. He stood back up and hugged Eren tightly. “I love you.”

Eren sniffled as he hugged back. “I love you too, Levi. Be safe. Don’t you dare drop the soap.” Levi let out a chuckle at that and pulled away. “I have to go.” He pecked Eren’s lips and walked back to his cell with the guard. Eren walked back out and to Hange, holding back more tears. Hange hugged him close.

“We’re going to break him out,” she whispered. Once she had left, she had called Armin to check on the progress of the data deletion. Armin has been a great help over these past two months, helping Hange with her plan and coming over to support Eren. Hange had called Armin and been told that the data was deleted and cleared. All that came next was figuring out the easiest route to break Levi out from. The blonde genius was carefully working on it, demanding Eren be told of the plan at last. Eren paused his crying for a moment before continuing to act upset. He didn’t want to alert the guards to anything they were planning. He rubbed his eyes and glanced back to where Levi was being detained.

“What do I need to do?” Eren asked. Hange gave him a look. No wonder Armin hadn’t protested to keeping it a secret from him before now.

“Nothing. You’re pregnant so you need to rest and care for the baby,” she told him. Eren pouted, but nodded.

“Fine. Just get my hus-lover back,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck at his slip up. Hange smiled softly.

“You were going to say husband, weren’t you?” she asked. Eren nodded sheepishly.

“Yes… but we’re not even engaged. I want to be. I love him so much Hange,” Eren rambled, patting his belly. Hange walked him out of the jail and to the car. “So what name did he decide on?” she asked to make him feel better.

“Tayson. We both liked the name Tayson. Now we just need a middle name… but maybe he can just be Tayson Jeager-Ackerman,” Eren hummed as he sat down in the car. “Can I come back to visit tomorrow?”

Hange chuckled as she started the car and drove off towards her house. “He’ll be happy with whatever, Eren. And yes, I’ll get you in for a visit tomorrow.”

Eren beamed in happiness, wishing he could kiss Tayson. He settled for holding his stomach, patting the kicking fetus instead.

“Tayson is happy he might get to see his daddy,” Eren mutted. “Do you think I should tell Levi about his mafia being taken over like Jean said? And how Mikasa was stalking me but suddenly disappeared?”

“No… not yet. I think we need to severe Levi’s ties to the mafia completely, give you two a fresh start. As for Mikasa… I don’t think she’ll find you or bother you ever again,” Hange promised him. Eren gave a nod.

“Okay Hange, I’m hungry,” he said, rubbing his swollen belly. Hange chuckled softly.

“What would you like to eat?” she asked, adjusting her glasses. Eren pursed his lips in thought.

“Um, Italian spaghetti,” he licked his lips at the thought of the amazing food. Hange pulled into the driveway and parked the car. They climbed out and walked into the house. Hange went to the kitchen to start to cook while Eren walked to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was the news going on about the weather and traffic.

“Boring, boring, boring,” he muttered. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the movement. He smiled softly and looked down at it.

“Hello Tayson. My sweet baby boy. Aunt Hange said that you look healthy. That’s a good thing. Only three more months as of today. Can you believe it? You’ve gotten so big. Such a big baby. You make my feet and ankles ache, give me mood swings and cramps. I have to pee every hour on the hour, but it’s all worth it. When you’re born, it’ll be a lot of sleepless nights. A lot of worry and stress. I’ll be on my last nerve, but it’s worth it to have you. Hopefully you have my height. I love how small Levi is but you might end up getting picked on in school! If you ever get bullied, just beat them up! Use those strong kicking legs of yours and whoop their asses.”

Hange giggled as she listened to Eren’s little lecture. “That child will grow up to be a badass,” she muttered. Eren’s head lifted as he heard Hange. He blushed and smiled, patting his stomach.

“He will be. He has me and Levi for parents after all. It’s in the blood. God, I feel so fat though,” Eren whined, making Hange laugh again. She patted Eren’s shoulder to signal dinner was ready. Eren stood with a small grunt of effort as he walked into the kitchen. A random tear rolled out of his eye.

“God damn hormones!” he huffed and wiped his eyes. He missed Levi so much. He wished Levi was here to comfort him.

“I miss him Hange,” Eren muttered, taking a large bite of the pasta. Hange sighed and ate her own.

“I know, I know. Soon Eren,” Hange sympathized. They ate for a while in silence as Eren moped to himself. Soon, the mood swing was over and Eren was back to normal. Hange had to physically stop him from eating more than two portions.

“Don’t eat too much, Eren,” she chided, causing Eren to pout and mope for a bit again. He wanted to eat food! Tayson wanted more food, but Eren didn’t want to get fat and have to lose tons of baby weight.

After a while, Eren decided to go to bed so he could dream about Levi and his upcoming freedom.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! Happy President's Day! This fanfiction is coming to a close... we will still have one more chapter plus an epilogue so don't worry! Mamas413 and I are working on a new fanfiction for Death Note so feel free to wait for that coming soon! Without further wait, enjoy Chapter 16!

~In prison~

Levi knocked out a guy that had tried to touch his ass.

“Take that, you bastard,” he spat. He only ever got truly violent when he or someone he loved was threatened. Other inmates started to step away in fear. They all had that Levi was some kind of fuckboy that would end up as anyone’s bitch. It seemed like they were wrong. Levi shot them a glare, his gaze cold and deadly. One of the inmates gasped.

“Holy shit, that’s Levi Ackerman!”

“Levi?” a guy next to him asked. “Yeah, the badass mafia boss that’s killed hundreds without getting a single scratch on him!”

Other inmates overheard and they all started to whisper amongst themselves. Levi rolled his eyes and walked back to his cell. He couldn’t stand these idiotic, piggish prisoners. He had a guard open up his cell. He walked in and sat on the stiff bed. He had no cellmate because he was categorized as dangerous. That was fine by him. He didn’t want to be put in a cell with some disgusting slob. He grabbed the notebook and pen that they let him have and started to draw. He was a pretty good artist, he just didn’t have time to do it anymore. He silently drew with the pen. The clutter of lines, curves and shading turned out to be Eren. He seemed to be laughing about something. His eyes were wide and full of happiness and love. He let out a small sigh, running his fingers over the picture.

“Eren, stay safe for me,” he whispered. At the top of the picture, he put his signature and date. He was going to use this notebook like a sketchbook. He set the notebook and pen on his desk and laid down. When Tayson was born, he would draw their son too. He imagined what Tayson would look like when he came into the world. Eren’s eyes with Levi’s nose, Levi’s hair color but Eren’s messy locks. Levi sighed and ran a finger over his bed sheets, wishing Eren was here beside him. Not in prison, of course, but cuddling him in bed. He wanted to feel Eren’s baby bump again, wanted to feel his baby move against his palm. Levi couldn’t deny that he was in love with the feeling. He was addicted to it, wanted to feel his baby grow all the time.

“I love you Eren…” he muttered softly, closing his eyes as the guards came around for lights out. He hoped he could see his lover and child soon

~One Month Later~

Eren was pissed off. The police wouldn’t let Levi have more than one visit a month yet. Eren was seven months pregnant and at his highly emotional stage. He bitched the whole way to the prison, upset that he couldn’t see Levi sooner. Thankfully, Levi was now allowed more visits for good behavior. Eren wore a giant sweatshirt to cover his swollen belly. He was embarrassed of being so fat. When he and Hange arrived, he rushed out as quick as he could to see Levi. Eren was also pleased that the prison would allow Levi supervised contact, meaning Eren could hug and kiss his lover as much as he wanted. Hange signed them in and took Eren to their assigned meeting room. Hange left him alone for a bit to answer her phone call from Armin. Eren walked in and stayed standing as he waited. Sitting and standing was too much effort by now. Levi walked in and was uncuffed by guards. They left to supervise by cameras.

“Levi!” Eren held out his arms for his lover, tears already rolling down his cheeks. Levi’s lips twitched into a small smile as he embraced Eren firmly, careful of the large belly.

“I missed you brat,” Levi muttered, kissing Eren’s cheek. Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, taking in his scent.

“You still smell good, my jailbird,” Eren said softly.

“I shower as many times as they allow. This place is disgusting,” Levi said with a small scowl. Eren chuckled, glad that Levi didn’t change at all. Levi slowly pulled away.

“Why aren’t you sitting down? Your feet must be killing you,” Levi led him to a chair and helped him sit down. Levi sat next to him and placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the movement.

“Hi Tayson. Only two more months until we can finally see you. I wish I could be there when you’re born,” he whispered, feeling a little emotional. He would miss the most amazing moment in his life. Eren could see the sadness in his grey eyes. He cupped Levi’s cheek.

“Levi, don’t look so sad. Maybe they’ll let you out just to see his birth.” Levi blinked some tears away and nodded.

“Yeah maybe.” He needed to talk about something else. “I got a tattoo,” he stated plainly. Eren looked at him with wide eyes.

“Seriously? Of what?” Levi stood up and unzipped the top of the orange jumpsuit, revealing his chest. On his left peck, above his heart, was a black-inked heart with Eren’s name in it. Next to it was a smaller heart with Tayson’s name and some space for his birthday. Eren looked at it in shock.

“Levi, it’s so beautiful. I love it,” he said softly, reaching out and hugging the man he loved. When Levi sat, Eren pressed their lips together, needing to taste him again. It had been too long. Levi gladly kissed back, hands resting on Eren’s hips. The angle was a bit awkward because they were in separate chairs, but Levi couldn’t care less. He had spent much too long without Eren’s affection. Eren slowly slipped his tongue along Levi’s bottom lip. Levi couldn’t suppress the pleased groan that left him as he parted his lips, tongue tangling with Eren’s. The two stayed like that for a while, tasting what they had been deprived of for so long. Levi slowly pulled away for air.

“Damn I missed that,” the ravenette muttered. Eren laughed softly and rested a hand over Levi’s tattoo, tracing it with his fingers.

“Me too. And this tattoo is really sweet. I really do love it, you cheesy romantic bastard,” Eren pecked his lips once more with a smile. Levi rolled his eyes, grey twinkling in a grin.

“Oh! I brought you something!” Eren pulled out ultrasound pictures Hange had given him. He showed them to Levi proudly. “This is Tayson. You can definitely see his tiny body there,” Eren handed Levi one. Levi’s jaw dropped a bit as he looked at his baby.

“My God… Eren!” Levi felt like he was about to choke up. He bit his knuckle to hold back smiles and tears. This was their baby! A miracle! “Can I keep these?”

“Of course, Levi. I printed them for you,” Eren beamed, taking Levi’s hand. Levi pocketed the pictures of his baby happily.

“I’m doing my best Eren… I want to be free. I want to be with you,” Levi leaned in and pecked his lips. Hange was buzzed into the room, finished with her call with Armin.

“Yo Levi!” she called.

“Oi, what the hell are you doing, shitty glasses?” Levi growled, angry his Eren-moment had been interrupted so abruptly. Hange cackled and clapped his shoulder affectionately.

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me? That hurts!” Hange said, smiling like a madman. She turned so the guards could only see her back.

“We are getting you out of here!” she mouthed. Levi gave her a glare that said, “Go on.”

“Not today… soon though…” she muttered her plan to him. Levi gave a small nod that was barely noticeable. He would kick her ass for her crazy plan later.

“Have you been taking care of my brat?” he asked, but it sounded like a command. Hange cackled again and nodded.

“Of course. I always keep an eye on him,” she said with a grin. She glanced at Eren and suddenly looked serious. “Levi, the mafia was taken over.”

Levi looked at her and raised a thin brow. “Hange, that was a shitty joke,” he said, refusing to believe her. Hange let out a sigh, having expected that from him.

“Levi, I’m not joking. Our rival mafia took over when you left. We weren’t strong enough to stop them.” Levi’s eyebrow twitched and he rubbed his temples.

“Damn it… Alright, fine. All I want you to do is take care of Eren,” he ordered. A guard walked in.

“Visiting time is up,” he said, putting the handcuffs on Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and pecked Eren’s cheek.

“Bye brat. Take care of him, Hange,” he said as he was pulled away. Eren waved and let Hange gently tug him to the car. They had to put their plan into action. When they arrived home, Armin was on the couch, surrounding by computers.

“I’ve set the plan into action… with a little something more,” he grinned, patting the seat next to him for Eren. Eren sat and rested his eyes, letting Hange take care of this. Hange raised a brow.

“Okay good… but what’s the ‘something more’,” she asked curiously. Armin turned his laptop as his blue eyes glittered.

“I’ve deleted all of the mafia’s files so Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt will have nothing of strategic value. Eren and Levi are officially free of the mafia. Now we just need Levi out of jail.”

 

~1 ½ months later~

Eren laid on the couch, stomach very large and round. He was due any day now and Levi was still in jail, but not for long. Hange was breaking him out today using Armin’s plan. That’s why he was home alone. He popped a chip in his mouth, sighing out his nose. He rubbed his belly, ready to have the baby already. He winced when he felt Tayson kick him hard.

“Ouch! Baby, honey, don’t do that to Mommy…” he whined, shifting into a sitting position. Tayson refused to calm down and gave another sharp kick. Eren hissed in pain and held his stomach. His sea green orbs went wide and a gasp left his lips as he felt a weird wetness spreading in his pants.

“Sh-Shit…”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, but here is the last official chapter! The epilogue is coming up in a few minutes! Enjoy!

“Sh-Shit…” Eren breathed and fumbled for his phone. He called Hange in a panic, not able to drive in his condition. Hange couldn’t answer. She was in the midst of breaking Levi out of jail. Eren whimpered and called the only other people he was sure he could trust, Armin and Jean. He group called them, cringing from contractions. Jean picked up first.

“Suicidal bastard, what’s up?” he asked. He was answered by a cry of pain.

“I-I’m at Hange’s house! Th-ah-the baby’s coming!” Eren nearly screamed, panicking. Jean cursed and rushed to his car to pick Eren up.

“Just stay on the line Eren!” he said in a soothing voice. Armin chose that moment to answer.

“Hey Eren! What’s-”

“The baby’s coming!” Eren overreacted and screamed in agony, eyes watering. Jean cursed loudly again. Armin quickly put the pieces together.

“Jean, hang up and drive as fast as you can. I’ll stick with Eren and make sure to contact Hange,” Armin instructed. Jean hung up to drive off to Hange’s house. Eren made a soft noise, clouded with the fire of pain in his stomach.

“He’s gonna die Armin! It hurts!”

“Calm down, Eren. Tayson is not going to die. He’s coming into the world at last,” Armin tried to cheer him up. A small sob answered.

“I want Levi! Armin, I want Levi here!’ Eren was crying now, feeling hopeless and alone. “Ahh!”

“Shh… shhh… Jean is coming soon. He’ll take you to the hospital and Hange will be there to deliver the baby, Levi by her side,” Armin cooed, hoping Hange would break Levi free in time. Eren dropped his phone when Jean ran in and picked him up, carrying him to his car. Armin heard and hung up, sure everything would be fine. Now Hange needed to be contacted.

 

~At the prison~

Hange had just gotten Levi out and into her car. She had broken him free without alerting the police, Armin having cleared his file. Levi was a free and innocent man with a clean slate to start over.

“It’s about time, shitty glasses,” Levi climbed in the car, pockets full of Tayson’s ultrasounds and his drawings of Eren. Hange snorted and checked her phone.

“Shit… yes Armin?” she answered the call.

“Hospital, now! It’s Eren!” Armin yelled, getting in his car. He buckled up and started the engine to meet them at the hospital. Hange’s eyes went wide, fear filling her veins.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?! Is the baby okay?!” she yelled. The word ‘baby’ caught Levi’s attention.

“Baby? Are Tayson and Eren alright?” the ravenette asked. Armin started driving, using a bluetooth.

“His water broke! Jean is taking him to the hospital.”

Hange gasped. “Oh my God, Levi! Eren’s water broke!” she cried out in excitement. Levi’s grey orbs went wide.

“Drive, damn it! I need to be there!” Levi bellowed. Hange nodded and said goodbye to Armin and drove off.

 

~Hospital~

Jean helped Eren practice his breathing techniques, remembering his health classes from high school. He drove to the front entrance and got out. He assisted Eren out of the car and walked into the hospital. A nurse noticed them and grabbed a wheelchair. Eren was wheeled off to a room. The nurse asked him a series of questions. While in pain, Eren wheezed out the answers. He tried to take deep breaths, but they were cut off by contractions. Another nurse timed the contractions to see how far apart they were. The doctor walked in.

“Okay Mr. Jeager, we are going to have to perform a C-section to prevent complications. We must put you in a hospital gown before we can operate.” Eren nodded and took the gown. After some pain and crying out, Eren and the nurses were able to undress him and put the gown on. He sat back in the wheelchair, a nurse pushing him towards the operating room. He laid down on the bed once they arrived, feeling tears run down his face.

“Levi… please hurry…” he whispered.

~In car~

Hange was definitely not going the speed limit. She needed to get to the hospital now. She was going about eighty on a fifty road. Levi didn’t seem bothered by the speed. His mind was only focused on Eren and his baby. Hange pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. They sprinted inside and to the front desk.

“May I help you?” the lady asked.

“I need to see Eren Jeager. I’m the father and she is the Godmother,” Levi said, pointing a thumb at Hange.

“He is in operating room C,” she said. Levi nodded and took Hange’s arm, running down the hallway. He found the door and swung it open. The doctor was about to cut into Eren, who was nearly asleep. The doctor glared at the intruders.

“You must leave.”

Levi glared. “I’m the father. She is the Godmother,” he growled. A nurse handed them masks and scrubs. They put them on and stood on either side of Eren. Levi took his hand as he fell under.

“Levi…” Eren breathed, falling asleep. Hange and Levi watched as Eren was cut open and the baby was taken out. At first, he didn’t cry and Levi tensed up. The doctor gently patted his back and little feet. A moment later, Tayson started wailing. Levi let out a sigh in relief, smiling at the sound of his son. Tayson was taken away to be cleaned. The doctor closed Eren up with stitches, allowing Hange and Levi to take off the scrubs and masks.

A while later, a nurse brought Tayson out, swaddled in a blue blanket. She handed him to Levi and made sure he held the baby correctly. Levi looked down at the small, innocent bundle with wide eyes, heart racing. Tayson was so small, fingers curling and uncurling. Levi felt a smile break through as he looked at his slightly pink child.

“Hey Tayson. It’s your daddy here,” Levi cooed softly, running a gentle thumb over the soft cheek. Levi was instantly in love with this tiny human. Tayson yawned, face scrunching up adorably. Levi chuckled and rocked him back and forth. He was surprisingly good at it, holding a baby. After a little while, Eren was awoken, completely stitched up. He looked around and saw Levi holding Tayson, a grin breaking out on his face.

“Levi! You made it!” he breathed as he used the buttons on the bed to push him into a sitting position. Levi looked at Eren with a new twinkle in his grey eyes.

“He’s so beautiful, Eren. Our little baby boy. I’ll need to get my tattoo updated with the date. February 16th,” Levi beamed and sat on the edge of Eren’s bed. He handed the brunette the bundle, kissing Eren’s temple. Eren cradled Tayson carefully, smiling in joy.

“We did so well, Levi. He’s perfect,” he whispered, kissing Tayson’s head. The two lovers ogled their baby for a while, cooing and fussing over his little form. Tayson was very small, but they wouldn’t be able to tell whose height he would have yet. He had Eren’s messy hair tuft and Levi’s black hair color. He was a shade between both of the men’s skin color. All that was left to see were his eyes.

“I’m so happy Eren,” Levi muttered. Eren chuckled and pecked Levi’s lips.

“Me too. He’s so precious,” he murmured back, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. Tayson’s eyes fluttered open and revealed sea green orbs. Levi cheered softly.

“Your eyes, but my nose,” Levi said happily.

“It seems so. Cutie,” Eren nodded, waving at their baby. Tayson yawned silently, eyes blinking at his parents. Levi laughed softly and curled up on the bed with his family.

“Tired little brat? Get that from your mom, I bet,” he teased Eren. Eren only snorted in response and rested on Levi’s shoulder. Hange watched the little family with a small smile gracing her lips. She stood up and silently took her leave. Eren looked up at Levi.

“When did you get here?’ he asked.

“Right before they cut into you. I was able to see the whole thing. You even said my name,” Levi smiled down at his lover and child. He reached a hand over to Tayson and gently placed a finger in his tiny hand. The newborn instantly squeezed the digit, holding it close. Levi grinned softly at this and wiggled his captured finger a little.

“He has a very strong grip,” he muttered. Eren let out a hum.

“Maybe he has his daddy’s strength.”

Levi chuckled. “He’ll be a total badass when he’s older,” he said with a proud grin. Eren lightly smacked Levi’s chest, scowling at him.

“Don’t cuss around Tayson. I don’t want him picking up your bad habit,” Eren scolded him for swearing. Levi sighed.

“I’ll try to slow down the cursing, but I’m not stopping completely,” Levi was almost pouting. Eren kissed his cheek.

“Thanks, hun. I don’t want our baby having a sailor’s mouth.”

Tayson let out a small, adorable sneeze. Eren let out a quiet “awe”.

“We make such cute babies,” the brunette cooed softly as he watched his little bundle of joy. He slowly looked up at Levi. “Are you going to stay in the mafia and start up a new one?”

Levi shook his head. “No. I want to keep you two safe. Hange and Armin deleted my history so I look like a free, innocent man.”

Eren grinned widely. “Good, but what will you do for a job?”

Levi shrugged. “I think I’ll make my own company. Hange said she would help.

Eren nodded. “Okay, sounds good. I can get a job too.”

Levi shook his head. “Nope, I want you to stay home and take care of Tayson,” he said as a nurse walked in with a warm bottle in her hand. She handed it to Eren.

“See if he will eat,” she said before walking out. Eren adjusted Tayson in his arms and carefully put the rubber tip in his mouth. Tayson instantly latched on, sucking the milk from the bottle. Eren and Levi chuckled at their baby simultaneously, watching the sea green eyes flutter closed.

“I love you Eren. I love you and Tayson so much,” Levi whispered, kissing Eren’s head. Eren smiled and sighed in contentment.

“I love you too Levi. You, me, and Tayson are all that matter now,” he said back sweetly. Levi smiled and felt determination swell within him. He would marry Eren and build a stable life for his family, no matter how large it grew. He would do his duty as a father, husband, and lover and protect his family. Fuck the loss of the mafia. The people he trusted would already be out and clearing their names, like Hange and Jean. He had all he needed right beside him here, a quirky brunette with gorgeous eyes and a tiny blue bundle with the matching pair.

“Hey Eren?”

“Hm?”

“Would you want to marry me and settle down somewhere nice?” Levi asked.

“B-But what if your old mafia comes to find us?”

“Fuck them. If they come after us, I will take them down. If they have any brains left, they won’t bother us. I want to be with you and Tayson,” Levi said seriously. He wanted this more than anything. Eren’s eyes widened, watering a little.

“Yes! Of course, Levi! I would love to!” Eren cried out, crashing his lips to Levi’s in one of those soul-connecting kisses. This was where they were meant to be, together and loving each other with a baby in their arms. They had done it together, healed their old love. Fixed what was broken.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the conclusion to "What Was Broken"! It's been a great experience writing for you all and thanks to all the readers who have followed this story from the beginning! We appreciate you all!

Tayson’s babbling was heard from his cradle. Eren rushed over to grin at his little baby. He wiggled his fingers, making silly faces. Levi walked in, having taken a break from his computer work, and chuckled.

“What the hell are you doing, brat? What’s brat junior doing?” he asked playfully. Eren shot him a weak glare.

“I told you not to swear.”

Levi shrugged. “It’s not like he understands me.”

Eren rolled his eyes with a sigh. He turned around and hugged Levi tightly.

“Thank you so much. You stayed with me, loved me, and kept me safe. Thank you for all of this love and for caring for our child,” he whispered, engagement ring shining on his finger. Levi hugged him back, holding him close.

“Eren, don’t thank me. I did this because I love you with every fiber of my being.”

Eren looked up at him with eyes that had nothing but love in them. When he was a child, he always wanted to have a fairytale life as a prince.

But this was even better.

~The End~


End file.
